And he loved her
by Kittyflare
Summary: All of her life, Christine has toiled and suffered in hard work for her gravely ill father. But one day, her life takes a drastic turn when she is kidnapped by a mysterious masked man. But just when Christine starts to hate yet fear her kidnapper, she discovers herself starting to... love that man instead? E/C, Modern, Romance COMPLETED. R&R please!
1. Prologue

_Hi everyone! It's my first time doing fan fiction! I'm 13 years old this year, so please go nice on the reviews . I would really like it if you would review my story, because every review I read I would not discard- in fact I would keep them in my heart, because your reviews will become my inspiration to write this Phanfiction further! Thank you so much! (I actually check for reviews every hour, so I guess yep that's that.)_

Btw, I know some of you might be thinking why this phanfic is so similar to "Can fear turn into love?" fanfic. This is the actual, real fanfic. The other fanfic was posted on my friend's account. I've deleted the other phanfic story. And if you feel offended by the name "Eric" instead of "Erik", gee I'm sorry. I typed this fanfic a long time ago without knowing (Really sorry). This phanfic will go through editing once I've finished writing it. For now, please bear with me! .

* * *

_"Perhaps I have become insane. But I am just as confused with myself as you are. You are so beautiful, Christine. And I love you. I love you so much that you have become my inspiration, my reason to live." _Those were the first few words that he had said to me when I first met him. And for my whole life I had never thought that somewhere in the world someone was thinking about me. Actually loving _me._

I was that kind of girl, those that had weak bodies and wasn't really the sporty type of person. Instead of being athletic, I excelled in aesthetics. Particularly it was singing that I was born with. Many had said I had a natural talent for singing. Yes, perhaps so, but I could never afford the training, for my family was very poor and broke.

Mother had died a long time ago, and Father who once played the violin in the streets to support our family had contracted the deadly Cancer- a tumour was growing in his lungs.

And thus, I had to work two jobs to support both Father and me. We had no relatives; they were probably dead or somewhere in another country. I had no siblings either, and so all the tough burden was placed on my shoulders. I had to work in a disgusting cafe as a singer from the wee hours of morning till late night. And after my shift, I had to walk a 2 hours journey to clean and mop a small family shop, even if it was so late and I was already so exhausted.

But here I am now, strolling through the quiet road of Summer Street all alone. Few cars passed by this street, for it was next to an isolated forest and there was practically nothing here attractive enough for people to come.

The night zephyr breezed through my hair and the tree leaves.

Suddenly someone grabbed me on my stomach. His hands were firm and tight, and I struggled and wriggled violently in my shock. I wanted to scream, but immediately he covered my mouth. I jerked, twisted myself and wailed my arms furiously, but his grip only got tighter and firmer. In my anger, I let two of my fingers shoot out to choke the man's throat momentary; it was a move that was always effective and unsuspecting to any kind of kidnapper. But before I could even reach him, immediately he grasped my wrist and twist it into an arm lock. There was an excruciating pain that shot through my body and I fell onto my knees. My breathing grew heavy as my eyes started to give vision away. Almost as if worried I would be in pain, he let go of me and I dropped to the floor, useless.

Quickly I tried to escape from that man even if that arm injury had hurt so much, but I flopped to the ground in an instance with my body groaning in hurt. This man was so much more stronger than me, and already considering that I had a weak body, there was no way I could even escape from him. But just before I blacked out, I turned my head pathetically at my kidnapper. He had broad shoulders and was so tall in an astounding height, and he wore a black coat and dark clothing. But the more quizzical part of him was the mask that covered half of his face.

And darkness swept in and covered my vision.

I woke up with a jerk up my bed. Morning light filtered the window and streamed on the pink carpet floor.

"You've finally awaken," a deep voice rang out in the room.

I turned my head to see where the voice came from. It had sounded exotic and sensual, but the minute I saw who had said it, I flinched back. There was a half-masked man, sitting on a chair next to my bed, staring at me in silence.

_He was my kidnapper._

"Who are you?" I asked. Instead it was quietness and silence that answered, and also his amber eyes staring right into me. It was almost as if he was reading me, looking right into my soul. I felt uncomfortable immediately.

"Who are you and where am I?!" I asked again, this time louder. But his golden gaze never wavered, and it pierced right through the fake confidence I had created in my voice. My fear was growing so unsteadily as I fidget uncomfortably.

Suddenly he got up the chair and started walking towards me. I stumbled back in response, my eyes still looking at his.

He opened his mouth, as if he was about to say something, then hesitates and became quiet. But then he looks back into me, and as if his mind was jumbled so with thoughts, he started to say:

"Perhaps I have become insane. But I am just as confused with myself as you are. You are so beautiful, Christine. And I love you. I love you so much that you have become my inspiration, my reason to live."

My head spin dizzily in puzzlement. Someone _loves_ me? Impossible!

"And why do you think it's impossible that someone could love you?" I flinched back. Is he a mind reader or something?

"I know every single thing about you, Christine. From your lifestyle, who are your friends, what you like… and even about your Father." Immediately I glared at him back.

"Leave Father alone! What do you even want? Money? I have nothing for you!" Hot tears were starting to burn up in my eyes. Father, NO! I have worked so hard, sacrificed all I wanted and even all my dreams for my one and only dearest parent: Father.

"What do you want?" I hissed so furiously at him, glaring as hard and as horrible as I could.

He places a document in front of me on the bed. I took the document and started reading it.

"This document says I would marry this… this Eric! I don't even know who he is and I-"

"I am Eric," He snapped back.

"And why should I MARRY YOU?! You-"

"For your Father," He answered so calmly. "He is gravely ill, is he not? Would be a shame if he were dead."

"You would never," My eyes were red and my body was trembling with fury. "You would never hurt him."

"And why do you think I won't?" He replied back so immediately with such confidence and calmness that it scared me of the cruelty of this man. I cringed back and raised my hand to cover my face. Tears had started to drip from my eyes. Who exactly is _he_? Why is he here to make my life even more torturous when it has already been such difficult times? My tears had started to stream off my face even more rapidly now.

"Sign the document and agree to marry me. And your Father shall come to no harm."

Right then, I could not think straight. Every single thing I had did was all for Father. I had dropped out of school just so I could work to support him and used my extra bonus work money on his medical fees. Sometimes I would even cry silently to myself when I was upset, for I did not want Father to be affected by my sadness. All my life, I had worked everything for Father. But now, I just...

With the pen in my hand, I dipped it in ink, and signed my freedom away to Eric. Signed my soul, my future, my dreams all to him. All to that stranger who was now my husband.

I turned around and faced the wall while still on my bed. When the door had closed and Eric had left, I grabbed a pillow and started to hug it as I sobbed quietly. I was only 19, technically 9 years too early from the marriage age. But I had just given my everything away to this Eric who claimed to love me.

No.

I will escape.

I will leave this wretched Eric.


	2. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWE ANYTHING IN PHANTOM OF THE OPERA.

* * *

For as long as I remember, I had been confined in my own room, weeping in sadness until I had fallen asleep. And now it was night. I walked to the window and drew back the curtains. The night air was crisp and fresh, brushing my hair so gently. As I peered into the window from the window grills, the scenery was nothing more but trees and greenery. _Great, _I thought. All those trees meant I was in some kind of forest, probably in some secluded area away from town. And as I crept towards the door, I could hear the sound of footsteps- not Eric's footsteps though, for the way he walked was quick, confident and much more silent than that. Perhaps they were guards from Eric sent to patrol outside my door?

No. I would run out of this place… somehow. I needed something to distract the person outside to give myself enough time to escape, for I could never sprint fast. And at this moment I saw it- a mirror and a flashlight on the table. It was just what I needed.

Years ago, on my last year of school before I had dropped out, I was taught there was a way to create an illusion of someone if I were able to point the flashlight strictly at a certain angle as with the mirror. And so, slowly I tilted the flashlight and shined it at the mirror, which in turn reflected the light through the glass panes of the door, and into the wall of the hallway outside. Immediately the guard saw my great illusion walking through the hallway to the left. The guard hastily rushed away, following the fake mirror image of me.

Just when the guard had been a fair distance away from outside my room, I busted the door open and sprinted straight to the right hallway and ran right out to the open. From my back, I could hear the shocked voice of the guard as he simply watched me flee.

Yes, I maybe weak physically, but when it came to brain games, no one could ever outsmart me. Not even Eric. I was one of the most intelligent pupils in class when I had attended school. I watched back as the guard stood by the door yelling uselessly, but oh wait- The whole mansion had started to light up as servants from every room switched on every light as they woke up.

Oh no. I have not totally fled just yet.

With nothing but trees and more forest surrounding the mansion, I dashed straight into the woods, avoiding branches and leaves, until my face had smacked into a tree bark. Blood had started to flow from my wound, and I could hear the sound of people grew louder. In a state of fright, I ran deeper into the trees even more recklessly as ever as I felt my arms being scraped and scratched by the branches and rough bark.

But my run was fruitful. The loud commotion has been reduced to nothing more than the sound of silence. My legs had started to exhaust, but as I sat down to rest- I could hear that unmistakable sound of footsteps. Quiet, quick, and fast. Eric. Immediately I stood up, ready to dash further into the forest, but my legs were too weak. But then I saw a tree so great and humongous, stretching so high above me, and above all the other trees.

Immediately I started to climb it, from one branch up another branch, until I could be covered up by enough leaves. And then I could see him. Eric was walking past the woods, about to pass by this tree. I held my breath as he was about to leave, and then… he halted and I saw his eyes turned to meet mine.

But how? How exactly could he have seen me in this woods? The leaves were clustered so together and I had camouflaged so well. Also, before I had climbed the tree, I left many false trails, like broken branches and twigs at the opposite side of the forest. How could he have known where I was?

Immediately he rapidly closed the gap between us by climbing the tree so swiftly. I edged back as he got closer towards me, until suddenly a branch snapped under my weight. I let out a scream as I plunged straight into the shrubs and mosses below, but then his hand gripped me immediately, and slowly I was pulled back up to the tree. I glanced back at Eric. His eyes were that of crackling rage and anger, so much fury that my spine had tingled so frightfully. But was that all the emotions in his eyes? If I had looked carefully for just one moment, was there a flash of fear in him?

His arms had wrapped around me firmly so that I would not fall, and I turned to look into his gaze, and our eyes had locked for that moment.

"How? How did you find out? Find out about the false trail, the fake illusion I had made of myself, and all my other tricks? How could you actually know? No ordinary person would be able to see the loopholes in these things." My head had been stirring so quizzically for it was the first time someone could see through my tricks so quickly and efficiently. Even the well-known professor in my old school had took an hour to find out about my illusions.

That was unless Eric was a genius. So Eric was a rich, strong person and also so very clever. Even more clever than the professor who was known as one of the smartest men in the world. Even more clever than _me. _If he could outsmart me in wits, then… I already had no chance of escaping from Eric.

"Christine." His voice was that of a soft whisper, but he had sounded with such authority and hateful fury. With such anger that it _scared_ me. My skin rippled so uneasily as I looked at him. His amber eyes flashed such rage and focus at me. Immediately my breathing got heavier and faster. "You do not leave your room without permission."

Later on, I was brought away from the forest and back to my bedroom. But as I passed the entrance back to the mansion, I saw a door- or rather, broken wood and glass shards that once _made_ a door, now littered on the floor like puzzle pieces. The door had to be blasted with such unbelievable force to be reduced to this pathetic pile of bits. And then I had heard one of the servants say as she escorted me back to my bedroom.

"I saw Eric punched the door the moment he realized Christine had escaped, and the door had crumbled into pieces immediately." I gasped upon listening to the servant. What kind of strength did Eric even have? That door was of high quality wood! A normal man could do not have destroyed it in such a manner.

"And what about the guard who failed to keep Christine?" another servant had asked.

"He lost the sight of an eye," The same servant replied. "He suffered such a devastating blow from Eric at the eye, that now he could only use one eye to see."

And then I was locked back in my bedroom. Who exactly was Eric? He was clearly rich for he lived in a house of servants, and he was rather strong from the account of punching the door into bits. And Eric was a genius to already be able to outsmart me. But what does he want from me? I am poor and I have a weak body. And since he could already beat me in wits, what else was there to gain from me? It was not like I had relatives either, so I definitely did not have any beneficial connections. But as I lay on my bed, just before I was asleep, one thought had formed in my mind.

The only reason why he had troubled himself to kidnap me and even forced me to marry him, could only be one thing:

He could have truly loved me.

But I could not be totally sure. Anyways, just before I had slept, at that very moment when I was drowsy and exhausted, I could hear the beautiful weaving of a violin, as the music notes floated so smoothly and peacefully in the night. And the music piece that was being played was the favourite song of Mother's. And also my favourite piece of music. Quietly I sobbed as I heard each note. This had reminded me so much of home, and also the time when Mother was still alive and Father had not been hit with cancer yet. I had never thought I would hear that music piece again.

Slowly I closed my eyes and lay on the comfortable bed, while the moon hung on the night sky.


	3. Chapter 2

The sun had risen and the daylight filtered through the window. I was locked in my bedroom again. And whatever tools I could use to get out were all removed. There was nothing here. Nothing but my bed and an empty table, some flowers and the window. Eric said this was punishment. Punishment for trying to escape from him a few weeks ago. Still, I must flee from here. Eric is the man that bounded me here, forced me into a marriage and taken my future into his hands. He was the one that kidnapped me, and destroyed my dream. Yes, the dream of being a singer. It was all taken away by this person who claimed to be in love with me. "Love" was nothing but a lie, an excuse. All he injected was fear into my very being, made me live in such frightful terror.

Even if the servants had said that Eric was actually a good person and just tended to go to the extreme with the company of people, I must still escape from him. But here, my room had nothing. Nothing for me to use to get out. And I laid silently on my bed, sometimes on the floor, just thinking of escape plans. But then suddenly one day, when it was evening, there was a sound of something dropping and crashing into the grasses next to the window.

Immediately I turned and looked at it. It was an old, rusty telephone. Probably one of the servants had dropped the phone here, just for littering. But my eyes had sparkled. Perhaps this phone could still be of use. From the window railings, I grabbed the phone. It was certainly broken, for its cable had been smashed probably in accident.

So it was practically useless, for it cannot be used for calling. I sighed heavily. But as I looked at the phone, twirling the wire while lost in thoughts, something struck me. The wire! Yes! definitely the wire would fit into the door lock. Immediately I started to try pulling the wire out, for I had no scissors or sharp thing that I could used to cut the plastic wire. I pulled until my fingers were red and rash, burning with the biting friction. But I managed to tear one part of the plastic out. Next, I tried to pull the other part of the wire out, and yes, I did it at the cost of aching fingers.

Excitedly, I fit the wire into my pocket, and quietly let down the telephone back to the grasses outside the window. Then, I covered the phone with bits of mosses and plants, until it had finally camouflaged smoothly with all the trees and grass outside.

Now I would wait. Wait for night, when everyone was asleep, and I would crawl out of this house and finally escape.

I had been sitting and staring at the floor for a while now. At first it was for minutes. And then the minutes became hours. A servant came in concerned, and she had asked me to lie on my bed instead of sleeping in a sitting position. I had agreed, and I lay on the bed with eyes closed. But I never slept.

Each moment I was straining my ear for any sounds. At every half an' hour, a servant would come in to check that I was in my bedroom. But at last, the visits had started to stop, and so did the hustle and bustle of a noise the servants made had died down. It had to be night. I finally opened my eyes. The fresh dark sky had loomed over all the trees and plants.

This was it.

As quietly as I could, I took the wire from my pocket and started twisting it and turning it, silently picking the lock. At last the door had swung open. I crept across the empty hallway, and towards where light was streaming from. And finally I saw a door at the end of the dark hallway. And from its glass panes, I could see it all- freedom.

Swiftly, I picked the lock, opened the next door stealthily, and I ran out. I let my lungs drink in the fresh air of the night. Outdoors. It was such a sweet feeling, to be out in the open, and not chained like a prisoner to my bedroom.

And now here was where my mission had started: To get out of this wretched place, back to the city, and back to _home. _But first I had to figure my way out of here, and time was not exactly by my side. I had heard that today was when Eric would be out to deal with some business, and any time around now he could be back.

What should I do? Run into the forest ahead of me? But it would be too obvious that I went in there, and traces of broken branches would immediately confirm my escape there. At this moment, an idea had struck me deeply in my mind.

There were dry drains, and I could actually fit into them. No one would know I tried to flee by that route until it was too late, and the drains could easily hide my trail.

I quickly slid myself into the drain, and started sprinting. Wherever the drain would go to, it had to lead to the city in the end.

However as I ran, there was a sound of a car pulling up at the backyard of the mansion. Eric had returned. Immediately I dashed across the drain, running as if _flying._ For there would be no doubt that when Eric first returned, he would check on my bedroom as the first priority. After I managed to run out of that prison, I had created a decoy of me lying in the bed. Practically it was black strips of paper for the hair, and cushions and the blanket to fake the body, and then I locked back the door. But in a few minutes Eric would find out the truth.

He was too hard to trick, for certainly he could simply see through fakery as simply as pie. The house was quiet at first, and suddenly it went into haywire, for all the servants had woken up. The noise had shaken up and lights were flashing everywhere. I took this as my queue to flee. I sprinted across the drain for as fast my legs and thighs could take me, far away from the hot pursuit that I knew was about to come.

He opened the creaking door, and there under the moonlight, was her hair. _Her hair? _He thought. Without hesitation, Eric lifted the bed covers.

She was not there.

There was panic swirling in him, and so much of fear. Fear that she was missing, that she had slipped through his clutch successfully, and he would never be able to see her again. Immediately this fuelled his panic as he opened the bathroom door.

It was empty.

In that moment he had raised his voice in such a hateful and furious way, as his pace began to quicken.

"Where is she? Who was supposed to check on her?" His voice had crackled in such utmost fury and volume, and all the servants has started to arise, now frantically scrambling around in fear.

"You!" He had pointed at a certain old man. "You were assigned to check on her! She is MISSING!" With a swing of the arm, he slapped the old man so hard that the elderly man fell.

"Find her!" His voice screeched so piercingly loud at all the scrambling servants.

In his eyes, there was nothing but pure fury and anger.

Eric flung the door in such burst, that there so a very deafening "bang". Just as he was about to enter the forest of trees, he stopped. Quickly he retraced his steps… back to a dry drain. There were strands of hair in that drain. He picked up that little bit of hair. There was no doubt it was Christine's.

He started the car and sped off into the dirt road of the forest. There was only one extremely horrifying thought that had fuelled all his energy. The thought that had no doubt made him very frightened even if no one could tell he felt fear. It was... the thought of never seeing Christine again.

There was nothing more but an endless trail in the drain. But still I ventured on, for sooner or later I had to reach somewhere. And at last there was a dead end. I brought myself to get out of the drain, and there in front of me, was a rather familiar street. The abandoned old place of buildings, rubber, debris and so on. But I knew this place, and that not so far, just about walking a few streets or so, there was a police office. And I knew the police would take me away from Eric after I told them about my kidnapping ordeal.

But just as I was about to take the route to the police office, I could hear a car screeching as it reared up the other side of the road. There was only one person with that very car to come to this abandoned place for me- only Eric would do so.

Instinctively in fear, I dashed for an old, abandoned mall building. As I ran, I could hear it- even if it was as soft as a hushed whisper. The definite sound of footsteps pacing. I sprint to the 2nd floor by the stairs, and as I do so, I turn around me.

I could see the very glare of blazing, golden eyes. Eric. And he was coming. I dashed straight into shops with the clicking sound of Eric's boots following behind. Then suddenly I saw a dead end. Immediately I flung myself to a cramped room of a shop, and Eric walked past me, unseeing I was there. But his footsteps had reduced to a halt.

Oh no.


	4. Chapter 3

He passed the little corner where I hid.

It won't be long before he found me there.

When the distance between us had increased, I bolted upright back to the escalators heading downwards, for the ground floor.

He turned around, and I felt him lay his sight on me where I was frantically scrambling down the steps. I heard his footsteps grew louder.

Run...run...RUN! My heart thumped loudly and so quickly. Even though he was just walking, Eric was much faster than I am, and he was about to catch me. Each step he took, he strides confidently so, almost rather like a catwalk. But I had to flee away from his grasp, back to my freedom. And this little thought had inspired my legs to move faster, to quickly reach the ground floor. But from behind me I saw that familiar towering figure, rapidly closing the distance between us.

I gasped in horror as I glimpsed his dark gloved hand, just about to reach my hair.

No. I will run away from the reality this wretched man forced me into. I will escape from him.

Violently I jerked myself and lurched forward to the other escalator, the one that was heading to the higher floors of the building. In the process my arm had did an extreme twist, and the pain so acutely stung. Grasping my injured arm, I climbed up the escalator and sprinted towards the many abandoned little shops there.

The sound of footsteps got louder at every step, and my heartbeat had raced so violently. _Eric was coming. Eric was about to reach me_. A voice in my head boomed and vibrated so strongly in my head.

Immediately I dashed towards to the row of empty shops that stuck cramped together. I needed a hiding place, away from those terrifying eagle eyes Eric had.

"Christine." He had called out. The way he said my name, it was made sounding so exotic and sensual. But disgust wrenched in my stomach that it came out from _his _lips, the lips of _my_ kidnapper.

However, from where I ran, I saw the other end of the path- a dead end. Here I was, cornered with Eric not far behind my trail.

Instinct drove me to hide myself. I dashed to the toilets, where I saw a parting of two ways: The male toilet or the female one. No one would guess I would choose the male cubicles, and so I rushed inside the toilet and closed the door as silently as I could. I did not dare to lock the door for if I had done so, it would be easy to tell which cubicle I was in. With my fingers, I gently grasped the door handle and stood on the little stool in the cubicle. I did not want Eric to see my feet nor my slippers. However, my right arm, that very limb which I sprained, groaned so angrily in the devastating hurt from the wound.

I gritted my teeth from the pain and stilled my breathing. I could not let Eric find out I was here. There were footstep sounds echoing from the other empty shops, and switching in between the abandoned stores to the pathway.

Finally I heard Eric enter the toilet. His breathing was slightly louder than before, and the heaves of air in and out surely indicated that he was angry and furious. And also extremely annoyed. In my mind I could picture the expression he would make. The amber golden eyes locking a gaze with mine, and the terrifying silent and still aura he brought with him. The expression that would certainly make me cry so fearfully and cower shakingly in fright. His anger had my skin crawl to the bone and my heart race in flights of tears before.

I stood in the very pose I made, and remained as cautious and careful. Eric walked towards the toilet cubicles. He must be staring at the doors now. I held my breath. What was going to happen now? Can nothing really escape his eyes? But then I heard something else. Something my ear longed to hear. The sound of footsteps leaving this room! A tired grin could not help but spread across my face. Freedom was here! Freedom was near! But even after ten minutes after he left from my hiding place, still I stood quietly. For all I know he might be just outside.

The minutes were long, the wait that my caution made me do was almost everlasting. But still I waited. I stood quietly, just waiting. Then my heels started to ache, and so did my limbs, especially my injured arm. But I gritted my teeth and still continued on the pose I did.

And then the minutes had finally turned to an hour. Then another hour. And another hour again. My right arm groaned and burnt so painfully now. By then, 5 hours had passed. No normal human being would be able to wait for me that long. Eric must have thought that I left the building a long time ago.

Slowly, I brought down my arms, and I started to sit down. This was it! My escape was finally successful. All my limbs has ached and burnt in exhaustion. But the wait was worth. Once I got out of the building, I could just head towards a police office. Probably the office was two streets away, but I would walk there even if I was so tired. I would walk there and be safe once again. And then I would be back to my own old life, and maybe perhaps shifted to another place to live and get another different job. And also change my name. Then Eric would never be able to find me again and the whole madness of me meeting him and the forced marriage would be nothing more but a nightmare that has ended. Ended with a sweet, happy ending like those fairytales.

Enough of the daydream. I would make it become reality. I opened the door and dragged my tired legs across and just when I was about to get out of the toilet, I saw someone standing just outside.

A masked man, his shoulders broad, his eyes now a fixed golden glare on me. ERIC?! He waited the whole period of 5 hours in the building?! I started to try and sprint away from him, but my legs were too weak and the run was reduced to a slow walk. And then my legs gave away in exhaustion. With my only good but definitely tired arm, I tried to crawl away even if I was such a pathetic sight. I tried to escape from Eric even if I was the same as a worm that could not move.

My breathing was loud and heavy, as I heaved in and out so breathlessly.

The sound of footsteps became louder. He was gaining on me.

No. This can't be true. All the hopes, the thoughts I had about starting my life renewed as another person. They were all destroyed, all gone and perished forever. Eric had waited for me for five hours straight. FIVE LONG BREATHTAKING HOURS! And he was going to seize me back into his grasp. Lock me away from the rest of the world like before, no doubt.

No. I would rather die. Die and be gone, than be with him. All he ever did was spread fear into me, made me go insane. And yet he still claimed he loved me. But those were just words, and words could always be nothing more but a yellow lie.

I slung my good arm to the railing, then my whole body. Right here, I was on the third floor. I could just give in all my weight into the pulling gravity, and that would be it. I would be brought to lovely Death, and be separated forever from that Eric.

"Christine! NO!" Eric yelled. Wait, this shout was not of anger. Was there actually a hint of fear in his voice? Fear for my safety?

But before I could react, I felt his arms snake around me and pull me in a jerk away from the railings. My body fell weakly towards his chest, and warmth enveloped my whole being. I tried to struggle, to break free from him, but there was no energy in me I could grasp. I just lay back obediently into his arms and fell back into darkness.


	5. Chapter 4

Hi everyone! Sorry, I'm kinda busy lately with going overseas and going to camps lately, so this chapter is shorter than the other chapters. . Thanks ribbonrose18 for your review! I will really remember that. Oh yes, and I shan't keep you away from the next chapter. Here it is! I hope you enjoy reading it! Oh and please review :)

* * *

Visions of a pink carpeted room stirred in my eyes, then slowly it solidified. I tried to get up, but my entire body screeched in so much pain that I was forced to lay back. My skin was pale and my breathing was so shallow. I felt so dizzy. Right here, my whole body could not move and suddenly I started feeling like I was freezing. It was so cold that I had started to shiver.

Suddenly memories of what had happened just before I slept aroused in my mind. Yes, I tried to run away. And I was so near succession. But Eric had been standing right next to my escape route the whole time, waiting for me for so unbelievably long. _And destroyed all my hopes in one fell swoop, _I had thought. And because of Eric and the shock that I was so close to fleeing, I had actually considered suicide- death as a rather great decision.

What was I exactly thinking? Perhaps I was insane then. But I was alive, and that was still good. Alive but weak and still in my bedroom. And my bedroom as I scanned, had rather changed. Whatever object that was a slight sharp, for example even a pencil, was removed. All the tables and chairs were replaced to round ones, including my window. The square window had become a circular one, and it was locked so very tightly.

The door creaked open, and walking into the room was Eric. So confidently he came in as each step he took. But his amber eyes blazed so furiously as he locked gazes with me. I try to sit up and move away from him, but my body screeched so hurtfully. He was closing the distance, but here I was, totally defenseless. Even lifting a finger was so painful.

In my fright my breathing got even more shallow. The world has started to spin in such a giddy way, but still I looked at Eric as hard as I can. Black spots dotted my vision, and my breathing became even more terrifyingly unsteady. Eric was so angry, I could feel it. I was so sure he would command in that authoritative voice of his, blast all fury at me.

"Please. Why won't you let me go?" I managed to cough out in fear.

"That's because," Eric had begun to move closer towards me. "I can't live without you." His fingers tipped my chin slightly up as I meet his golden eyes.

"I hate you," I say. "You kidnap me here, you threaten me, and then you forcefully make me marry you. And next, you lock me up in a room and claim to love me," I say in gritted teeth.

"It isn't my fault. You refuse to act obediently and try to run away all the time."

"You kidnapped me here! And you raise up that web of lies about loving me and so forth-" Eric firmly gripped on my wrist.

"Do I look like I am lying?" He glared at me now, with pure anger flashing through his eyes. I turn away from him but his hand presses me and forces me to meet him in the eye.

"Look at me!" He bellowed in that authoritative voice of his while still locking gazes with me. "Do I look like I am lying?" He hissed and said it even more slowly.

"Christine!" He yelled in such a deafening loudness I have never ever heard before. His voice boomed, and we were so close to each other when he said that. So close that our chests were almost touching. My ear cracked in the most painful way.

Immediately I let my hair bangs cover my face. Hot tears were forming, and my heart was almost about to shatter in fright.

"You don't," Tears were streaming from my eyes. "You don't look like you're lying." Eric moved away my hair that covered my eyes to the side of my ears.

_There, _I thought. _My tear-stained face, all there for you to take pleasure in looking at_. Then Eric looked at me in shock. As if I wouldn't cry from all the shouting he just did. He stared at me, simply blank. And then he continued.

"Christine," He said in a softer voice, a more comforting, sensual whisper. "Do you know exactly how much suffering you gave me?"

Suffering? My mind had twirled in the thought.

"Everyday, every night. At every moment of my life. Whether or not I closed my eyes, you would be there in my head. I could even picture your laughter. My heart was stolen. I thought about you, every minute of my life," His gloved hand started to grasp my hand.

"I tried to deny, but you would never let my thoughts go. You took my heart away with you," His eyes were peering into my eyes, piercing right through me. "Even though I knew you were a naive girl, you could bring me stumbling in words and acting so foolishly out of control. And before I knew it, I was under your spell. Going into a daze and starting to act so extreme. I had fallen so deeply in love with you that you became my reason to live," A lone finger touches my cheek, as gentle as a falling snowflake.

"I can't ever let you go."


	6. Chapter 5

Thanks PhantomFan01 for your review! :) Even though I have a few reviews, they are very inspiring and encouraging. I have been doing mass writing lately, posting a chapter everyday, but soon this mass writing may stop, because of school. But here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it! And please review :D

-Kittyflare

* * *

"I can't ever let you go." That was what he said, before he rose up and left the room.

And I lay there alone, my thoughts whirring and stirring. My heart was racing, and it took me a few moments to calm my heartbeat. But it thumped as loud as ever before. What was that?

Usually when he had said such words, I couldn't feel his emotion and the weight of his words. But this time I saw it. His heart. It was sincere and pure for that moment.

And my reaction. My heart had swell up so much. My mind was now in a haze. Usually I would have been unaffected by his words, but now my head was a blur. But maybe what I needed was sleep. Yes, that must be it. I closed my eyes, readily welcoming darkness to sweep into my eyes. But instead of darkness, there was an image of Eric formed in my mind.

Suddenly I could not sleep no matter how much I wanted to. He was there, flashing in my thoughts, and I desperately tried to sleep, but to no avail. I just kept thinking about him. What's happening? Why am I like this? Every time I closed my eyes, Eric would appear before me. And suddenly I have this urge to see him, just for no apparent reason.

_Perhaps you're in love with him?_ A voice whispered in my mind. No, no. This can't be. I have hated Eric so much just a few days before for all the things he had done to me- he had kidnapped me, forced me into a marriage, and then locked me into my room for weeks.

But where was the hate for him now? No matter how hard I tried to grasp back my hate for him, I could feel that it all had all disappeared. I couldn't bring myself to hate him anymore. Even the fear I had for him had vanished completely.

Then, as I started thinking about Eric, my mind drifted off about the clothes he wore, his walking style and even his facial features. Absurdly I was agreeing he had looked so extremely handsome in all his black clothes. But the mask was rather puzzling. Why did he wear a mask? Was it for style, or perhaps to just look different? Anyways, in my head I had actually thought Eric had looked _cute, _being so stylish and also of his feline walk.

Christine, Christine! Get a grip on your own self! I let my voice echo in my mind. Later on, when I do managed to sleep, it was only for an hour before I could not sleep again. And even in my dreams, I had thought about Eric. Just like this, I had spent the whole night awake with only an hour of sleep, completely having Eric in my mind.

The clouds and the sky were dark and shifting first, but slowly they lit up brighter, and then the sun came up and flashed its brilliant light to the whole room. _Great, _I thought. I had been awake almost the whole night just thinking about Eric. It was now morning, and dark eye circles had formed around my eyes. And when the servants came in to serve me a tray of breakfast, I had no appetite, and left the meal untouched. Later on, when it was afternoon, another maid had come in with lunch, but once again I didn't feel like eating. My head was swarming dizzily about Eric.

Later on, when it had grew dark and evening had arrived, there were knocks on the door. It was dinner to be served, I supposed. But instead of a servant coming in with the tray of dinner, it was an unmistakable tall masked man walking into my bedroom. Eric. I immediately diverted my gaze at his legs, for no reason why I was scared to look into his eyes. Yes, Eric had looked a little angry, but I could see there was more worry and concern in his gaze. Suddenly I had been scared to lock gazes with him, but even when he was most angry I had usually still peered into his eyes. This was very weird. And even so now, my heart had thumped so rapidly too. I never thought Eric would visit me in my room, especially not today! Isn't he busy with work or something?

"Erm, you can leave dinner there. I'll eat it later." I turned around with my back facing Eric.

"No. I will stay here until you eat," He said, as he sat on a chair. "The servants had said that in the morning you had looked disastrous, almost as if you lacked sleep. And then they told me about you skipping your meals. I will be here until you finish every grain of rice."

"Okay then." Hurriedly I took the tray of food, and ate at the far corner of my room away from Eric. I faced the wall, for I really did not want to look at Eric. My heart almost felt like it could explode and shatter, for I could feel my heartbeat was racing. Eric was here! Eric was here! I certainly could not let him find out that I had started to love him. And for all I know, he was one of the smartest men in the world. But still I had to keep this a secret. There was a moment of silence, as I sat gulping my food. Then when I had finished, I went to pass the tray back to Eric, but my eyes were still looking away from him.

"There, I've eaten. You can go now." I quickly turned away from him, but I felt his hand grabbed mine. Suddenly I felt my spine electrifying in thrill. What was this feeling?

"Christine." He said. "You're acting weird." I froze. Oh nuts. He might've found out.

"No I'm fine really. I'm just being normal," I mumble back under my breath.

"You've been avoiding my gaze, trying desperately to get me out of the room, and you don't mumble. And when I asked you to do something, you have never agreed to do so obediently like how you did when I told you to eat your dinner." He took a step forward at me. I quickly moved back in response.

"I'm okay, it's just your imagination! Well, you better go now…" Eric had started to move forward towards me. I quickly took steps back in response, until my back had touched the wall. And there was that incoming Eric. I turned to look away, but he tilted my chin up so that I would meet his eyes. His beautiful amber eyes. _Wait- what was I even thinking? _Eric's gaze had pierced through me. No, no, no. If this still continued, he would definitely find out. Find out that I had started to love him. With my heart slamming against my ribs like a jackhammer, I scrambled my brain for thoughts. For any way I could use to get out of this situation, and keep my secret safe with me. But Eric had pushed me back against the wall, and there was no hope that I could move his arm away and run out of the door or something like that. The room was locked.

Suddenly a thought struck me. In such desperation to keep my secret away, without thought I brought his cheek down and crushed my lips against his. Eric's voice faltered away, and I could feel his gaze of shock. His lips brushed against mine, and I could feel Eric's burning desire to make the kiss even longer. Quickly I pulled myself back away from him, dived for my bed and went under the covers.

"Erm, goodnight." my muffled voice said.

"...Yes, nights." He had said. I could hear the shock and fluster in his voice.

And with that the door slammed shut.

I sat back on my bed. This was definitely disastrous. I had just kissed Eric! No doubt he would have known about my secret. Just what was I thinking? And even during that kiss. I actually enjoyed it.

Oh no, my world was definitely a mess now...


	7. Chapter 6 and 7

Hi Ms Daae! Thank you so much for reading! ^.^ In fact you actually encouraged me to write more. Well, things has been difficult lately. My parents have become against with me doing fan fiction, and I'm desperately trying to write out chapters without them finding out. (That's really coz I don't find writing fan fiction being wrong, so I still continue to do so.) As for your questions... I would rather leave some unanswered . (Really sorry about that) because I'm afraid of revealing spoilers by accident. Glad you like my story though :D Hope you would continue to enjoy it :)

And oh yes, please, do enjoy the next chapter. Next _**two chapters **_I mean. Yes, everyone. These are words worth **2 chapters** combined. That's because tomorrow I'm busy with school, and I don't have much time to write. Please savour these 2 chapters together and also review because :

Every Review = Encouragement + Inspiration = New chapter :D (New chapterrrrr)

Signing off,

\- Kittyflare : (Review please, pretty please)

* * *

"I'm coming in," there were several knocks on the door before a servant came in with a tray of tea and biscuits.

Morning had arrived gloomily with howling winds and the icy rain pouring over. I awoke shivering even with the covers on me. Then as I looked at the servant, my eyes widened in surprise, and so had the servant herself. Her blonde hair, her lovely crystal blue eyes and that voice of hers was unmistakable- She was MEGAN GIRY! Meg used to be in the same college as was I, before she had told me that her mother was going to work some place elsewhere and had to move away from town. I had cried and sobbed then, for Meg was my best friend since young.

But I never thought I would meet her again- and meet her as her mistress for she was one of my servants now.

"Christine!" She cried. "When I had heard that Eric had brought a girl of your name here, I had never thought she would be you!"

"Meg! I never thought I would meet you either!" Then we had a long, good hug. When Mother had passed away, she was the only friend who would stood by my side, comforting me. Rather than a friend, we were almost like sisters, even if we were not of the same blood. As for Meg's mother, Mdm Giry, she was like another parent to me. She had been kind and took care of me like I was another child when Mother was gone. Of course, it tore my heart when Mdm Giry had to leave to.

"Christine, remember the times during college when you would sing and I would do ballet dancing?"

"Oh yes, definitely. Especially the song, "Spring Love" remember? I loved that one."

"Well, why don't you sing then? It's been a long time since I heard your voice. I had missed you, really."

With that, I inhaled deeply and let the notes fly:

_Spring has come,_

_Spring is here._

_The flowers bloom,_

_as my heart blooms for you._

_The birds chirp,_

_The zephyr caresses,_

_The river flows,_

_as my love pours too._

_The song will fly,_

_the notes will float,_

_as does the music reverberate_

_by Spring,_

_by my love,_

_all for you._

"Amazing!" Meg had clapped wildly, as she grinned at me. "Once again Christine, your voice is a mystery. Totally lovely as always."

"You give me too much credit," I laughed gleefully. Meg was just as cheerful as always, being so bubbly and friendly to almost anyone.

Suddenly Meg had looked at her watch, and she flinched back.

"Just look at the time! I have got to go before my mother gets angry! Oh yes, and I had better tell you the message I was to pass to you. My mother had asked me to inform you that you would meet Eric in the music room at 7pm. Don't worry, I'll guide you along the huge mansion. His music room isn't hard to find." There was one more smile, before she headed for the door.

"Wait!" I exclaimed as I grabbed her hand. She turned back.

"Erm, I have to tell you something. It's about yesterday night." I blushed at the thought of yesterday with Eric.

"Go on," She said. And so I told her about me thinking so much about Eric at night that I could not sleep and lost my appetite for the rest of the day. And so when it was time to eat my meals, I had skipped breakfast and lunch, but when it was time to eat dinner, Eric had came in to see that I ate. I told Meg that I had fell in love with Eric, but I did not want him to find out, and in a moment of desperation kissed him.

Meg looked at me, mouth gaping. My cheeks flushed so cherry red.

"Oh my dear Christine! Isn't this great news? You falling in love! An Eric is a good man, really. It's just that ever since you came here, He had been acting on the extreme. Like _really_ _extreme._"

"But it's embarrassing! I don't know how to face him later on."

"It'll be alright, trust me." She said in such a comforting way. "I'll meet you later in the evening. Bye." With that, the door slammed shut, leaving me alone in my bedroom.

Well, I had to meet Eric at 7pm right? It was already 5pm. I had been conversing with Meg the whole afternoon then, even though it felt merely like minutes. Quickly, I spun towards the cabinet, where I found some jeans and a black and pink shirt that fit me. Black and pink. My absolute _favourite_ colour.

After that, I quickly gobbled up my dinner and sat on a chair, awaiting for Meg to come. It was 10 minutes to 7pm. Suddenly, there were knocks on the door. Meg! I hurried for the door, but when I opened it, there, stood a towering figure over me. Eric?! Immediately I diverted my gaze away.

"Erm… Hi." I muttered under my breath.

"Yes… Good evening. Meg is currently busy, so I'll bring you to the music room." I tagged along with Eric, grasping his hand. His hand felt warm and soft, and we walked across the empty and dark hallway, taking dizzy turns left and right. Finally we reached the music room.

It was so very grand, and already the hugeness itself was breathtaking for I had never seen music rooms these large. It was about as big as half a soccer field and there were golden embodiments of flowers that enveloped the white walls. The designs were made of real, glistening gold with tips of silver and platinum at the corners, and they were carved so beautifully and well. Workmanship skill that I have never seen before, just right there in front of me. And there were two huge grand pianos at one side of the room, and in the middle of the room, there were violins sitting in the middle of a golden stool. Paintings of art furnished the golden and white walls.

"Wow," I gasped. "It's really beautiful."

"I designed it myself." He said, as I stood absorbing the sight before me. And then I saw the piano at the side of the room. Unthinking, I walked towards the musical instrument before me and let my fingers brush against the keyboards. It felt cold and smooth, and when I played a note, it echoed so beautifully in the room. A tear escaped from my eye. Mother used to play the piano for me. I never knew how to play any musical instrument except for singing, but I knew that Mother was the best pianist I had ever heard. There were people who had said she was a musical prodigy. Yes, she really was. My eyes blurred with tears. Whenever I touched a piano in remembrance of Mother, there would be people yelling at me for it. Not like I blamed them, but this musical instrument had so many memories and so many emotions within it. It was a shame I never knew how to play. Suddenly, I moved back.

"I'm very sorry for touching your piano without asking." I wiped my tears away and turned away. I didn't want anyone to see my crying face.

"It's fine. Do you want me to play a song for you?" Immediately I looked at Eric.

"Yes." I replied. Eric's eyes were warm and tender, so full of gentleness that I was going to break into tears. But I swallow my cries back.

He sat on a chair, and the music had started to take flight. Firstly, I was shocked, for he was the first person to be compatible with Mother- no. He was even better than her. There was this emotion so strongly in his playing, and the music echoed so beautifully in my ears. Flashbacks of my past with Mother and Father appeared solidly in my mind. The time when I was still an innocent child, playing in the fields with Meg. Tears had started streaming from my eyes as I started to sniffle. Each note was lovely. Each memory was painful and heart felting.

At the end of the melody, Eric had risen up and went to my side.

"The music was pretty." My trembling voice spoke. "It was really amazing."

"Would you like me to teach you how to play the piano? And also train you in singing?" I glanced at Eric.

"Yes…" my voice trembled and trailed off. I smiled a weak smile at him, then I felt Eric's finger wiped my tear away.

"Thank you." I said, peering into his eyes. "Thank you so very much." And with that, I threw myself into Eric's arms and hugged him. I could feel Eric clumsily hugging back. I laughed. For all I know, this love expressions of mine were always sudden and shocking to him.

"I'll go back to my bedroom now." And with that, I headed back to my bed.

Instead of a dreamless sleep, the usual ones with no nightmares nor sweet little dreams, this sleep was different. Little shreds of vision appeared before me. I was awake. There was Eric in my room and he had looked at me with such tender and gentle eyes. His amber eyes actually looked gorgeous, and I felt his hand caressed my hair ever so lightly.

And then he sang a lullaby so sweetly to me. But what shocked me was how he sang it. The notes were reverberating, and they sounded perfect. Vocalising of such perfect standard. And emotions that were so powerful, so strong it was heart-wrenching. He was past the world's top few musicians, for he _was _the top musician. Music of something that I have never heard.

_Music, _that word had echoed in my mind. Yes, before I was kidnapped by Eric, already when I was just a little child, I had already loved singing. I sang everyday of my life, feeling the tones and the notes in ecstatic dizziness. And Mother had said I sang beautifully. Yes. It was singing alone that I loved. But I knew I could never be a professional singer, for that dream had costs- Money.

In this world, only the rich will thrive, and the poor would never be able to grasp their talents and hone it. I had wanted to work two jobs just to support for my very own vocal lessons. But Father became sickly. Very sickly in fact. And thus this dream was hidden at the back of my mind, deep in my heart. But just yesterday night Eric had promised he would teach me to sing.

And right in front of me, he was a passionate singer exceeding standard. My ears tingled at his voice. It was something I have never heard of before, and words alone could not even express it. The melody was enticing and enchanting, and once again, tears had been brought to my eyes from his music.

Then he stopped and looked at me.

"Isn't your birthday tomorrow on 11th October?" I looked at him for one moment. I had _completely_ forgotten about my birthday.

"Then would you like to go out with me?" He said.

"Like a date?"

"Yes, a date tomorrow."

"Of course!" I replied instantly. And in front of my eyes, I could see Eric's cheeks turning red. Was he actually blushing? I giggled. This was the first time I had seen Eric with such an expression. The man in control who could always hide almost any emotion, just blushing before me.

"That's so cute!" I ruffled his hair. Immediately i regretted my reaction. What had I just done?

"Ahem." I coughed. My face was flushed with red and I turned to look at one side of a wall, as so did Eric. Eric had chuckled, and started heading for the door.

"Nights then." He had said, before he quietly closed the door.

"Goodnight."

And I went back to my bed and slept.


	8. Chapter 8

Hiya Kittyluna! xD

Really glad you liked my fanfiction. And so, I have the next chapter here, really hope you'll like it.

And to PhantomFan01, I'm so very happy that you like my fanfiction too. I'll do my best in continuing to write the other chapters out :)

* * *

It had already been late evening, just about the time when we were to meet each other. I looked at the mirror and combed the twirls of my hair into locks that drooped on my shoulders, then I ruffled the skirt in an attempt to roll it up neatly on my legs. I had tried my hardest to look the best I could, but with merely a plain white dress and some hairclips, there was almost nothing I could do to look more fine. Next, I waited anxiously by the door.

It was my birthday today. Eric had promised to celebrate it like a date, but when our appointed time of meeting had came, there was no one who had knocked the door.

That was peculiar, for Eric was never the kind to be late for _anything._ Usually he would be there earlier and also appearing when I least expected it would be him. I sat boredly on the chair by the door and started harming a melody to myself.

Suddenly, the candle lights blew out, and darkness had ascended across the room. I could see nothing now even if I strained my eyes, for everything was pitch-black. Quickly, I tried to grasp for the candlelight lamp, but as I groped blindly in the darkness, I felt an icy zephyr whipped across the room. Immediately I turned around.

And there in my room, I saw my mirror appeared from the swirling darkness into a glowing frame of silver. But inside the mirror… was Eric?! He was walking towards me according to the mirror, and immediately I turned around to try and feel for his presence. But what I felt instead was the brush of cold air, and I returned to face the glowing glass, only to see Eric's hand from the mirror emerging towards me. I flinched in surprise but as I do so, I could hear the lovely notes of music weaving in the air. The melody reverberated so finely in my ears, and suddenly I had just calmed down. My shock and surprise disappeared into the music, and I took Eric's hand.

And the next most amazing thing happened.

Suddenly I _walked through_ the mirror as I followed Eric. I vanished from my bedroom into a dark pathway that I never knew existed. I was sure that even the servants did not know about this place either. The place was lit solely by the torches and candles hanging on the walls. We took each step down the stairs, and still I held his hand, for fear of getting lost in this newfound pathway. When we got down the steps, he led me to a finely brooded mare of a white horse, and helped me get up on it, followed by himself.

I squeezed Eric's waist tightly as it was my first time on a horse, and the horse galloped full speed, turning corners or speeding frontwards straight. But where were we going?

But soon my questions were answered as I soon saw light appearing from the shadows. The hard walls were soon replaced by glass walls, and the faint light grew stronger and stronger. And when we reached our destination, my breath was taken away as I stared at the sight before me.

There were buildings, almost like skyscrapers, all black and dark. There was no source of light that lit these buildings, only there were mirrors that reflected the moonlight from above towards all the skyscrapers. And there was glass that covered the most top part of the town. It was a special kind of glass, for the moonlight's intensity was increased definitely, and these moonlight alone lit up the whole place brilliantly and brightly. The glass was also special in the way that the people above could not see the city underground, for this glass could even camouflage. But above where the glass was, I could see the full moon hiding within the clouds and night stars that scattered across the dark sapphire sky.

And even all the buildings, stores and fountains were all furnished with tiny diamonds encased into their walls. And the people who travelled across the streets only used white horses to move about. There was not a single vehicle nor a car seen. Even so, I gasped at the sight of it all.

" Where is this place?" I asked. "By the looks of it, you have to pay a sum for entrance fee."

" It's 100,000 francs to come here," Eric said. "It's the Diamond City of France, known to few in the world."

"How could you even afford to come here?! It's too expensive! It's more suited for World Leaders, Presidents or if not secluded millionaires. This is just crazy!"

"What if I told you, my dear Christine, that I designed this place. That would make me the owner of every shop and building, not?" I stared unbelievably at Eric. Just who was he? This Diamond City would take centuries to build, if not loads of cash to supply its works. But even so, it was very beautiful. So very beautiful.

As I gazed and admired the City, Eric brought the horse down to the street and he halted by a store. I turned to look at him.

"Go on and see what you like." He said.

And so, I entered the store as Eric waited outside with his horse. As I gazed upon the masquerade dresses and masks that hanged on the walls, there was azure, sapphire, topaz, violet, emerald, even hot pink dresses and so on. But there was a dress that had looked so beautiful. It was fiery hot red with black frills and laces that depicted a lovely combination of darkness and fire. Even the mask itself was lovely, and I let my fingers feel the dress and the mask. It was smooth and soft as silk itself. But then I turned the dress and read the price tag. FIVE HUNDRED THOUSAND FRANCS! Immediately I moved on to another costume and read the price tag, then to another dress and another dress. They all ranged from five hundred thousand francs to a million, and immediately I hurried out of the shop, and to Eric outside.

" Those costumes were nice… but I don't really like them. Let's get out of here." I mumbled under my breath. Eric looked at me with his golden eyes, as if piercing right through me. My fingers had started to tremble under his gaze. I just couldn't lie. I just couldn't. But those dresses were too expensive! What was Eric even thinking?

"Choose what dress you like, or I'll do it for you." Then Eric got down the horse, took my hand and we entered the shop again. I tried to wriggle my hand out of his grip, but his hand was firm as we reached the dress shop again.

"Miss, that red and black dress for my wife."

The shopkeeper immediately got up, took the dress and pulled me away into the dressing room.

"Eric! Hey-" I stared at him as the shopkeeper brought me into the dressing room and closed the curtains. I sighed as I took off my plain white dress and wore the elaborate red and black costume. Then I faced the mirror as I brought my hair to side locks and emerged out of the dressing room.

Eric was waiting for me in the shop and he was discussing about the payment for the dress with the shopkeeper. But when I appeared with my costume on, he had forgotten what he was saying to the shopkeeper and stared at me as if he had never seen me before. Pleasure bubbled within me, for Eric would never show this dumbfounded expression being that he could always hide his emotions well. He smiled gently at me and twirled a lock of my hair to the back of my ear, then he took my hand as we climbed the stairs up together.

"To the masquerade ball then, my Christine."


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you PhantomFan01 for supporting me! Updated :3

Thanks everyone for reviewing! And any those of you who just happened to read my story, if you liked it, please, please write a review . I don't mind criticisms if you tell me the mistakes in my writing. I'm 13, I'll still try to improve. I hope you'll like the next chapter here, because I felt that some of the past few chapters had been rusty there ;( But I'm really trying my best since I wrote 9 chapters (About 14,000 words) in a week. Oh yes, do read and please review ^.^

* * *

His dance was absolutely dreamy. The way he had swirled and caught me as I fell in my dance, the steps were almost impossibly smooth and perfect. Eric himself was like a stage panther, caught up in the music as his eyes twinkled with passion. Obviously the way Eric had twirled me in our dance as he held my waist had already shown how much he enjoyed himself. I laughed as I did a graceful turn while I grabbed his hand.

We were in a masquerade ball, and the ballroom was simply breathtaking. Elaborate flower designs furnished the golden walls, and huge, white chandeliers hung above the ceiling like clouds. The candles were white with their beautiful golden flame burning and illuminating the whole grand ballroom. In fact, the ballroom itself was incredibly huge, and couples danced excitedly with every beat of the music pulsating in their ears.

I spun closer to Eric as the folds of my dress turned, and Eric caught me by my wrists as I peered into his amber eyes.

"Thank you so much, Eric. For my birthday." My lips curved as I smiled at him. I could feel his warm breath on me. Suddenly at this moment, everything froze as I felt his fingers trace up my cheeks, and gently he brushed my hair from my collarbone. I could still feel my skin tingling where he had touched, and it felt almost wonderful.

"Your birthday isn't over," His warm whispered caressed my cheeks. "And so is your birthday celebration."

I grinned at Eric, before resuming my dance pose and swirled away to the beat.

But instead of Eric catching me again, it was a young man who grasped my fingers.

"Shall we dance, Miss?" But before I could even reply, Eric had gripped my wrist tightly as he turned me around. Just from his voice, I could hear the soft crackle of anger and jealousy as he glared at the young man.

"I am her dance partner." With that, Eric had resumed holding my hand, and I saw the young man flinched back and trembled with fear.

"Eric," I said. "You don't have to be rude. I'll only go with you."

"But you, Christine," he whispered as he held my waist. "You can only make me almost insane if another man asks you out."

And with that, we resumed our dance. Not before long, the masquerade ball ended, and Eric led me out of the ballroom to yet another place. We walked through the pathway as I took in the sight of the stars in the night sky.

There was a waiter at the front entrance, and upon seeing Eric, he politely bowed and escorted Eric and I into the restaurant. We walked across the various tables and chairs where couples occupied, and to a door covered by a red velvet curtain. The waiter bowed again and excused for his leave, leaving only me and Eric in the room together. The tables and chairs were draped with a pristine cloth, and on top of the table there was a candle stand with the candles lighting up the dim room. We both sat down on our chairs and there was silence as I stared at Eric across the table.

A waiter came in with a bottle of drinks.

"Red wine, miss?"

"No. I don't drink." I replied.

"Give her some iced honey." I heard Eric said, and the waiter left Eric and I alone in the room again. I looked at Eric.

"How do you know I actually like that a lot?"

"My dearest Christine," He said as he got up of his chair and walked towards me. Then I felt his fingers touching my locks. "I know everything about you." He stopped as his golden eyes locked gazes with me. "I know every dream, hope and favourite things you wish for. I know the exact detail of items you lust for, every single colour and design. One such thing, as a single, red rose."

And from his coat, he produced a wild rose, and I gasped at him in amazement as I grasped the flower.

Then the waiter came in, this time with not only iced honey, but also a cake.

"And I know you've always dreamed of a eating a huge cake, although your appetite can't digest more than a mouthful." I stared at him dumbfounded as the waiter placed the cake in front of me, then quickly left and closed the door behind.

"Happy birthday Christine. Make a wish," And so, with a breath, I blew out the candle lights on the cake and closed my eyes for a wish. At that moment of darkness, I felt something on my neck. I opened my eyes to see a necklace resting on my chest, and I turned around to see Eric behind me. He had slipped the necklace while I was making a wish.

Suddenly, there were knocks on the door. Immediately sensing the intensity between Eric and me, I got up and opened the door. But I had never suspected who the person on the wheelchair outside the door was.

That all-too familiar grey beard that hung from his face, and the old wrinkles that he had as he broke into a grin.

"Father!" Immediately I hugged Father who was sitting on his wheelchair. Hot tears had welled up in my eyes as I looked at him.

I had missed Father so much, and now as I looked at him, he could even be smiling once again. Many months before, he had been so sickly and ill and weak that I had feared for his death. But look at him now! His skin colour was back, he was filled with energy and life once again. He might be on a wheelchair, but he could finally leave his hospital bedroom. I kneeled down and looked at Father. My eyes were watery as I glanced at him, and my throat had felt dry.

"I'm so glad you're fine," I said as I squeezed him one more time. "You were just so ill that I was so worried. You couldn't even hold a fork, you were unable to talk, and I was so afraid, Father. I acted as if I knew you would be healed from your sickness at that time, but I just... I-I was just..." I swept away the tears that had streamed down my face uncontrollably. "I was just so _afraid. _I was so afraid you would leave me and be gone, and if you did, what would I be then?" Then I sobbed as my face turned red with anguish and tears.

"My dear Christine," Father replied. "I always wanted to tell you you were never all in this alone. I was still there with you." He started patting my back reassuringly as I drowned myself in my cries. "Do you want me to play the violin some time?"

I glanced at Father. A long time ago when I was still a child, when I was sad because of me and Meg quarreling or other little affairs between me and my friends in school, Father would always play the violin for me. He would weave through the notes smoothly, and as I heard each reassuring note calmly and peacefully ringing out, soon my anger and sadness would dissapear away into the melody.

"Father," I called out. "You are well enough to play the violin?"

"The doctor says I will be able to in a few days."

"That's really good." I laughed. "I can't wait."

Suddenly a thought struck me. _Doctor?_ But I never had enough money to buy bottle medicines or let alone enough to even hire a nurse. I had always only brought in simple herb medicines for Father and paid a friend to watch him. How on earth did I have enough money hire a doctor, and let alone while I was away with Eric?

"But how did you even recover? When I was away there was no one left to help you."

"It was him." I turned around as I saw Eric behind me. "He was the doctor who visited me daily and checked on my health. Then he gave me medicine and hired nurses to take care of me." I glanced back at Eric.

"Is this true? You're actually a doctor?"

Eric had nodded silently as he looked at me.

"Then all the times when the servant said you were out for work. You were busy with... Father...?"

Eric nodded quietly once again.

I turned back to Father, and my eyes had become watery again. I gave him a kiss on the cheek as I said:

"I shall have a private word with Eric, Father. I'll see you later." With that, I closed the door as Father left and brought myself to lay back at the sofa. I glanced at Eric, but as I do so, the sincere golden eyes he had had shattered whatever brave cover I was holding. Soon, the emotion had grew stronger and stronger like a wild fire storm. As I stared into space while on the sofa, my tears had begun to drop, and my face had turned red than ever. I draped my arm over my face and closed my eyes. As silently as I could, I clogged the tears held back on my eyes and stilled my breathing.

"Christine, are you crying?" I dared not to reply for I knew if I had talked, my voice would crack and choke with tears. I never wanted anyone to look at my crying face, and the emotion I had tried to withheld so much was starting to emerge from me. I heard Eric's footsteps quietly approached me, and before I knew it I felt his fingers grasp my arm. Then I looked at Eric. I could no longer keep this emotion, this thinking in check, not with Eric there.

"I-It's just confusing now." I said softly. "I am so happy that Father had recovered, that these are tears of joy. But realization had struck me- If Father was okay now, then what other purpose is there in my life? A long time ago, I had decided to sacrifice everything for him. But now things had finally changed for the better. I just don't know what to do now, and…" I saw Eric's hand reaching for me. Immediately I clutch onto his fingers tightly.

"And especially you," I whispered. "You saved me. You saved me by saving Father's life. You healed him back to health, and you changed my life. Now I can go on chasing my dreams and all my wishes. But all you ever thought of was for _me._ And all I had ever thought of was _myself._ All these gifts and my birthday had all brought me to joy and smiles. But how about you? I remembered the time when you had first kidnapped me, and I hated you and even thought you as a _monster. _I had given you so much trouble and more difficult work and even made you furious. But still you were there for _me. _You gave me so many things, a bedroom- a proper place to sleep and not a broken warehouse where I once stayed in. Next, you had my meals all covered. And they were all my favourite food even if they were expensive. And now, today, on my birthday, you led me here, bought me a dress and even a necklace. But above it all, you _gave. _And I never returned anything to you. Everything you _gave_ had made me so happy. But what did I give _you?_ Nothing! All I had done was take and receive, even hated you when _you _were the one who changed my life for the better. There was nothing I gifted to you. Nothing," And I resumed my sobbing. "I'm so, very sorry Eric." Then I started to release my grasp on his hand. But this time it was _he_ who took me by my fingers.

"Who said you never gave anything to me?" Eric said. I looked at him in puzzlement. Then he continued, "Every time when you smiled, my heart had fluttered. When you hugged me, my mind became blank for the first time. But when you had kissed me at that time…" He brought my hands up to his. "When you kissed me, I could feel my heart would explode. I lost control of my own emotions, I felt my mind would burst, and I just couldn't _think. _Christine," His amber eyes locked with mine. "Already just seeing you was the best present of all."

And with that, my tears came rolling down. Now those weren't tears of confusion nor sadness. It was tears of joy. Tears that someone out there in the World had truly loved me. And also saved me.

"Thank you. Thank you just so much." I cringed as I sniffled. "Thank you." I swung my arms around him as I cried.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi Ghostly Melody! Well, thank you so much for reading my fan fiction and doing a review . Oh and yes, about the grammatical errors, I really don't have the time to revise on my work :( But thank you still!

-Kittyflare

* * *

My eyes were streaming with tears of happiness. Slowly, the tears had started to lessen into merely tear drops, and I looked up at Eric as I let my fingers touched his neck, then traced up to his face. This was the man who never gave up on me and who loved me to no end. But as I cried in his embrace, his mask suddenly came to my mind. Why exactly had he worn that mask? But realization hit me as I stared into Eric's deep and serious and so very beautifully gold eyes.

I let my hand move up to his face, where I had touched his mask and budged it. Immediately his hand raises up to stop my fingers, but I whisper softly "Don't worry. I understand now." I gave him a sweet, gentle smile, and he looked at me as he let me remove his mask.

Now I finally knew why he had worn answers were all behind his mask, and as I removed it, there I saw it. Half of his face was etched with burning white scars all over that it looked like lightning cracking all over his face. This was a disfigurement of scars, no doubt. People must have shrieked at the sight of him, for the ugliness was so very horrifying. But what about Eric's feelings? With the fear conjured upon his facial disorder, he could never lived a normal life, and most likely constantly being despised and hated at. So much of the World's cruelty he must have faced. But while people would have seen a monster, what I saw was a pitiful man who sought love like his own life. And also a genius of musical arts and everything being brought down merely by his face. But whereas people would've shrieked upon seeing his face for the first time, I did not. I knew better.

I let my fingers trail across the white scars, feeling every bit of his skin.

"You loved me," I whispered softly as I caressed his cheek. "And I look into the heart, never at the face." I pulled myself towards Eric as I felt his warmth envelop me. Then I looked up at him again.

Look with your heart,

and not with your eyes.

A heart understands.

A heart never lies.

"That was what Mother and Father used to sing to me," I looked at Eric. "Mother bore a disfigurement face, exactly like yours." I let my fingers trace his skin.

"She wasn't born with it. A long time ago when I was but six, I ran across the road foolishly for a rolling ball and a vehicle had nearly ran onto me. But Mother had screamed in fright and threw herself towards me. She fell back to her side and her face had scratched and burnt so painfully along the rough road."

"Once, Mother used to be the prettiest lady in the town and was praised for her music talents. But because of me," I swallowed a cry. "Because of me, she had to be scarred. The townspeople were horrified of her face. They called her a demonic musician. She was forced to wear a mask and hide half her face with her hair. But she was still full of love. She never blamed me for her misfortune once and no one had ever care for me like her. You…" I peered at Eric. "You are like Mother. It is the love in you that is just as deep as Mother's. I don't care if people say you're a monster or not, because I..."

"I'm in love with you."

With that, I had started to slip from our closeness and move away, but suddenly, Eric gripped my hand. With his slender finger, he gently tilted my chin up, so that I would lock gazes with him once more. When our eyes met, the moment froze and everything altered. He took a step closer, then another, and suddenly we were almost touching. But his eyes never left mine, and he slowly came up and brushed a strand of hair away from my collarbone. Unthinking, I leaned forward to him.

His hand trailed up my neck, up my cheek, and cupped my face. Slowly he drew me closer, lowering his head to meet mine. Even his touch was so careful and thrilling, as if I was fragile and precious. And then his lips were on mine, firm, warm, and impossibly soft.

Thrills electrified through my body, through my spine, through my every being. A fierce heat rose up inside me, as sharp and bright like a dagger. I moved my lips against his, and he stepped even closer now, so close that our bodies touched. And then his other hand came up, the warm fingers grasping my waist, pulling me even nearer to him still. I was lost and intoxicated in that kiss, and all my senses had succumbed to him. I was totally defenseless before the hot, hungry mystery that laid before us.

But slowly, I pulled myself away, my eyes peering into his. His expression was soft, unguarded and so tender and loving; it was a kind of expression that I had never once saw appeared in him. The warmth in Eric pulsated through me like a heat so comforting and yet seductive, and as he grasped my waist, I raised my eyes to look at him.

"Eric," I said, as I now leaned on his chest. "Why don't we make our marriage official?"

There was silence as he stared at me, but even so, he was still holding me so delicately.

"We only have a signed document. Why not a marriage celebration instead? I've fallen for you." I whispered.

"Then," he said as he kneeled down before me. "Will you marry me, Christine?" And from his coat, he brought a single, tiny box where inside sat a pink diamond ring. The circular shank of the ring was made of a beautiful black gold where little shiny silver gems furnished it all over and in the middle of the ring was a brilliant pink, sapphire-cut diamond. I never seen a diamond ring of such workmanship before, but at one glance, I knew this was no cheap, fake ring.

I looked at Eric's amber and golden eyes and smiled sweetly at him.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. I slipped my finger into the ring, and hugged Eric. With a tight embrace, he brought my chin up once more and laid his lips on mine, and we had kissed for the longest time ever. After that, I pulled myself away from him as I peered in his eyes.

"Happy birthday, Christine." I felt his breath gently and warmly caress the hairs on my neck.

And there was darkness as I snuggled in his arms. Lovely, warm darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

Won't be typing for a long time now, school is going to start in a week. I will update when I can though :)

* * *

The sun was golden, and brilliantly it illuminated the lands. Clouds gathered and floated lazily across the sky. In this peculiar part of a country that looked like a lone island, there was a huge mansion surrounded by a forest of trees. And it had been revealed to only few, or if not the richest of richest millionaires, that underneath the mansion was the legendary Diamond City of France. And next, who do you think exactly owned the mansion and that mythical Diamond City?

Well, that certain owner had never been happier than before in his life, for currently in his garden…

There was roses, roses everywhere! The huge garden was grown so finely, and in each bush or so, there were wild roses planted in every slot.

"Christine, hold still." Meg had called me as she held my pristine white dress in place. Then she looked at me and grinned. "You look beautiful. I'm so proud to be your friend." Tears had sprung up in her eyes, and she had hugged me.

I giggled and squeezed her back.

"Don't cry Meg. It's a joyous day."

"Precisely. I'm so happy for you I'm sweating through my eyes." Meg smiled back.

I laughed as she went on preparing my hair.

Yes, everyone. Today was the day. The happiest day of my life.

I had spent nights without sleep, days in a daze, and my mind hazy and full of thoughts. Wedding bells rang as Meg did the last curls of my hair, and let my locks drop.

"You're ready." She brought me to Father, who stood there looking at me. I yelped in surprise, for just a few weeks ago, he was still not healthy enough to stand. But look at him now! He had recovered so much, and all to a man I had owed most.

Crossing my arms with Father, he ushered me across the red carpet and past the rows of benches where people sat. When I had walked past them, there were cries of applause and claps, and wedding music played joyously at each step I took. And there in front of me, was Eric, perhaps expressing the most overjoyed look I had ever seen. We stood by, next to each other, as Father took his leave and crossed back to his seat.

Then, the church priest went on as he read from the script, and finally he had said:

" Will Eric Destler take Christine Daae as his wife forever in life, bonded by love together?"

"Yes." Eric had said, his voice clearly tingling with joy.

" And will Christine Daae take Eric Destler as her husband forever in her life, and vow never to be separated from each other?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed, my eyes glittering.

"Then let them kiss as a sign of their official marriage, and let them be blessed as they now become one in soul, forever and ever."

Then Eric turned towards me, and gently he lifted the veil which covered me. I smiled at him as he cupped my face and with his hand on my waist, and brought me closer to him. Then, he moved nearer to me, and I felt his lips on mine, just as preciously soft and warm as ever. Then he pulled away, and I heard the cries and elated screams of people as their applause boomed across the whole garden.

Eric and I were now made known as Husband and Wife, both now officially married in front of witnesses.

That time of our marriage was a dear memory in my mind, and now it had been evening since the marriage. I stared at the diamond ring as I sat on my bed. Well, it wasn't exactly _my_ bed, it was _ours. _I had shifted bedrooms today, and now I shared a room with Eric. Still, I sat as I thought dreamily of afternoon. The smile in Meg's face, Mdm Giry's, Father's… and dear, darling Eric. He had smiled like I had never seen before.

But the best part was that my life had taken a change. If Eric had never kidnapped me, then I would have never known him, and all the events before would never have taken place to bring me to where I was now. I had discovered _hope, joy_ and _love._

Finally things were going fine, and there was peace to be found once again.

But dear all, I just had not known.

I just did not know that this peace would be short lived, for all it took was a letter to be delivered to the house at the very next few months, and all talk of happiness and joy had been shattered and destroyed simply by the contents of the message.

It was a letter that bore these words at the end, these words that had brought in downright chaos and sadness back to my life again.

This was the name of the writer:

Yours truly,

_Raoul de Chagny_


	12. Chapter 12

hi everyone! New chapter here! Hope you would like it. :D And thank you so much for the reviews :) They are really encouraging. I do hope there would be more reviews from you guys though! Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

**A FEW MONTHS AFTER THE MARRIAGE**

Time had flown quickly and that joyous event had soon passed to become but a recent memory. I laid back on the piano chair as I let my fingers hit a key. The note reverberated echoingly in the music room, and I moved my fingers readying for the next note to be played, followed by another, and soon I had created the sound of music with the piano. Eric who had sat across the music room had soon got up and made to my way.

"Good job with the notes, but still stiff and off beat. You've got to relax and just let the music go. As for the beat, I'll play the metronome for you." I felt Eric's hands on my shoulders, and instantly I blushed feverishly. I jerked forwards immediately away from his hands as I mumbled tensely, "I-I've got it."

He soon released my shoulders gently as he chuckled when he saw my blushed expression. I was not used to these caring actions of his, and I imagined of how bewildered he was when I had first hugged him. The way he had hugged me back was considerably clumsy and unlike the coolness of his.

I took a deep breath as Eric stepped back, and resumed playing the piano. This time, I closed my eyes as I let the melody flow. The notes flew simultaneously as I brought in my emotions to the song. _Relax… Relax… _The voice of Eric echoed in my mind. No sooner had I reached the violent part of the song. I portrayed visions of raging storms and pouring rainclouds in a gloomy weather in my mind. Then I thought of thunder clouds that roared ferociously as their thunder cracked across the sky.

And as the music slowed, my furrowed brows and the frown I had had soon relaxed into a peaceful expression, as I imagined the storms starting to stir slower, and soon reducing to a halt. The sun came up, and the brilliant light would soon illuminate the sky. I picked up the pace as cheerful and happy tones emerged from the angry notes that I had first played. Then I thought of dear spring as fresh as the sweet dew of morning, and I enjoyed every single bit of the melody as the notes joined and took flight. The song of spring trembled cheerfully as the music echoed across the room. The notes were high and quick at first, but gradually the speed had slowed down and I felt each note rang one by one as I imagined the summer winds dying down… and finally to the last note. I let my finger touch the key, and it resonated beautifully.

The song had ended. I opened my eyes and glanced at Eric earnestly for his approval. This was perhaps the first time I had played this well. He nodded at me.

"You can play like me now." He said. I grinned at his words, for praise from Eric was extremely scarce that it was probably the first few times I had heard him said it. The past few months of daily practice had been strenuous and tough, for Eric's temper was deadly and frightful at times, if not it was seething fury trembling from his voice. His standard of music was simply unimaginable- It was high above and beyond whatever expectations world class musicians had. And everyday, I had practiced for hours in the daylight, and even still when my fingers had ached. But I never gave up even from Eric's harsh teaching, for I knew it was already great kindness of his to let me on the piano.

I glanced at the clock. It was already evening, far past the supposed time my practice was to end. I got up of my seat as I strolled towards Eric.

"I guess I'd better leave now for Father… You know, before he complains, being bored and all that." I rolled my eyes imitating Father's little fit amusingly.

Eric chuckled as his amber eyes peered into mine. His gold eyes were just as brilliantly gorgeous, and just for that moment I had been lost in his sight. His hand reached for my waist as he pulled me towards him, and I felt his warmth enveloped me as he hugged me.

"Take care then." Slowly and clearly reluctantly he released his gentle grasp on my hand, and I took a step back as I got into a daze. My heart thudded wildly as I gradually moved away from him, and my mind raced chaotically. For a moment, I stood dumbfounded, staring into space. Then I picked up my thoughts as I hurriedly ran for the door.

"Bye, then!" I mumbled clumsily as I opened the door and went out. I could still feel the gaze of Eric on me through the glass panes, but quickly I dashed across the hallway and up to Father's bedroom. My heart was still slamming against my ribs frantically like a jackhammer, and my face was flushed red as I heaved deeply with each breath. _What was Eric thinking? _I thought. Blatantly he had already known that I would turn freakishly red and extremely nervous like a little kitten with hugs and little love expressions of his. But I knew that was just one way of him showing his love for me. Already when I had just left him for a short while to spend time with Father, I knew his heart would ache slightly. But nevertheless, it was a short moment, and eventually he would show up right on time to pick me up from my visit with Father.

I drew another deep breath in, and then another, and when I had felt that my face was no longer red from shyness, I knocked on the door.

"Come in," I heard Father said. I opened the door as I crept in. There was Father, sitting up on his bed as he looked at me earnestly.

"Have you brought it? The Times newspaper."

"Yes, yes." I drew out the crumpled newspaper as I handed it to him. Immediately he had started flipping the pages.

"Your husband, or rather, my son-in-law, was still persistent that I stayed on bed even though I could very well as much walk during your wedding." He snorted impatiently.

"Eric's just worried, Father." I laughed jokingly. Father would throw tiny fits of temper at times but he never really meant it. "He's really just concerned for you. But simply it was his worry for you that made you recover quickly, is that not true?"

"Yes… He is indeed an outstanding doctor, I must comply." Father murmured as he took out his reading glasses and started reading an article in the news.

I stared at Father across the room as gradually my lips curved into a smile. Slowly, Father had begun to act more like himself. Sometimes he would act a little selfish and demanding, if not appeared as if he did not care much about the people around him. But I knew that inside him, Father was always gentle, and he could hardly even dare to hurt a fly. It was only with me then that childish bit of his would emerge, but I had learnt to love that side of him, at least much more than when he was deathly ill and merely laid on the bed almost lifeless.

_But those hard times had been long gone now, _I heard a voice in my mind said. Indeed, that was all true, entirely owing to Eric for healing Father and bringing me to a better life here.

Suddenly I saw Father's eyes appearing from the newspaper.

"Isn't it time for your dinner? Your five minutes visit is already over."

"Yes… That is true." I rose up from my chair as I gave him a tight squeeze.

"My dear Christine," Father glanced at me. "You look more like your Mother when I had first met her." He smiled at me, and I smiled back.

" I'll come back to you tomorrow." I said before exiting the room. "And maybe I'll bring you some of your favourite rock melon fruit."

"Yes, do please." And with that, I gently closed the door.

Just when I was about to rush down the steps for dining, Meg had stopped me. She looked deadly pale as I felt her cold fingers on my shoulder.

"Meg? Why are you so-"

"This letter," Her voice trembled so fearfully as she passed me the crumpled piece of paper. "Read it and don't let anyone know. I don't know about the contents, but the writer himself is enough for me to know the importance of it all."

With that, she fled down the flight of stairs. "I know nothing!" She cried out.

I looked at her intently. For that cheerful Meg to be this terrified- This letter had to contain something, something so horrifying. My stomach had started to churn in a rather nervously petrified way. I took a deep breath as I began to tear the paper cover apart. And there, the letter bore these words:

_Written by:_

_Raoul de Chagny_

I had frozen and my eyes had widened upon reading his name. _Raoul… _Oh no. This was bad. Extremely bad. But I forced myself to read on even though my fingers had started to tremble anxiously. The letter went on:

_My dearest Christine,_

_I have recently heard of your marriage to this Eric Destler. Had I not been your childhood sweetheart and even your __fiancé for a long time__? It was merely for a period of years that I was forced into travelling. I shall be back my tomorrow, and therefore I would visit your house and ask for your hand. Fear not that you have been married, for as you know my influential being is enough to cover up the whole issue of your marriage to Eric._

_Yours truly,_

_Raoul De Chagny_

My breath had quickened as I stood weakly by the wall. My legs had begun to give way as I clung hard on the railings. _Raoul was coming tomorrow, _my mind echoed painfully. His arrival was deadly petrifying news. For years I had hidden from him in fear, but my announcement of my official marriage with Eric had been my most fatal mistake. Good, gracious all… Raoul and I were never engaged. It was merely his claim that he was my fiancé… for he sought an excuse to be close enough to me before he would discard me like a ragdoll. This was all because I was the only one who had lived _that incident _years ago. I was the only one who knew the _truth._

I forced myself to remain calm as I got down the steps. There, I saw the familiar figure of Meg.

"Meg," I called out to her with my voice as shakingly as it possibly were. "Tell Eric I shall eat alone tonight in privacy," And this time, I brought her ear closer to me, and softly I spoke in a hushed whisper.

"Prepare my luggage for tomorrow. I shall leave this house at midnight and I will _**never come back**_."


	13. Chapter 13

"_Prepare my luggage for tomorrow. I shall leave this house at midnight and I will __**never come back**_."

At least that was what I had last said to Meg. She had nodded immediately and I had went back for dinner. Now I was here in my bedroom, and it was night. In two hours after Eric had slept, I would slip out of this house and disappear off to somewhere else where no one could find me.

It had torn my heart just thinking of leaving this place. Eric had been a good husband, and I had loved him so much that thoughts of sadness and even thoughts of hope that he would stop me from fleeing invaded my mind. But I refused to show my true expression. My heart had ached so tremendously at the thought of leaving Eric. It felt like a sharp, burning blade that rugged through painful scars into my heart. But if I wanted to cry, I would have to do it later when I had ran away. This was a situation of depression- To leave from everything that had been good to me, that had rescued me.

But I had to _protect _them. Eric had done it once for me, and I would do it now for him. Raoul's arrival would kill them all. He would erase me from existence and then everything I held beloved- Eric, Father, Meg, Mdm Giry and the servants. For all's sake… Raoul was a cruel and evil man. He might be as rich as Eric, but Raoul's influence and power was one of almost indescribable. It was influence that could equal the President of the United States's power, being that Raoul was the son of a huge economic company that supported _half the world's_ food supply.

While everyone in the world had not known about Raoul's true side, I was the few ones that _knew. _But the difference with me and the others was that I was a witness of _that event. _I was the only one that could testify against Raoul, tell the truth to the world and rip off all reputation and money he held. As so, he sought to kill me. And he would not only destroy me- everyone beloved to me would be gone in a blink of an eye.

It was late at night now, and I could feel Eric's warmth on the bed as he grasped my hand. I looked at his sleeping face. He looked so peaceful and happy that it simply tore me apart to leave him. _Life was too cruel. _I sniffled and swallowed a cry a bit, and slowly I peeled my hand away from his. I moved away from him a small inch at a time, so that he would not wake up. I held my breath as I put my full weight onto the mattress, afraid that the shifting weight would disturb him but luckily it did not. Indeed, he was sleeping soundly, and perhaps this was truly a miracle that Eric was heavily asleep.

Quickly I got up and dressed readily, but just before I headed out, I glanced back at Eric. Sweet Eric in his slumber. I could not blame his exhaustion, for it was me he had been busy with for the whole day of tutoring. I yearned to let my fingers brush through his soft hair, but I knew that would no longer be possible when I had left. I looked at him one last time. Then I opened the door softly and closed it gently so that there would hardly be a sound as I walked out of the bedroom.

I had thought that I was successful in leaving for a while now. But I had been wrong.

The moment the door had closed, glowing amber eyes shot through the darkness. Eyes that crackled anger and fury. Eric got up and began striding away in quick and quiet steps as he opened the door and exited out.

* * *

I whipped out my phone as I stood outside the mansion gates. The cab should be here by now. I warmed my arms as I shivered in the cold night breeze.

"Christine." I turned around to see Eric closing the distance between us rapidly. _ERIC!? _My mind twirled shock in the thought. Immediately I started to drag the luggage as I readied for a sprint, but a firm iron grip ascended on my shoulder, instantly restricting my movement. I fell to my knees as I felt his grip on my shoulder tighten.

"Let me go," I struggled fruitlessly as I felt Eric's heavy and angry gaze on me. My skin rippled fearfully to the bone. _How did he know? How could he have found out I was gone? Was he not heavily asleep?_

"And where are you going at this hour?" His voice rang out in an authoritative tone.

"None of your business," I cast my eyes down away to avoid meeting his eyes, but I could hear Eric's footsteps as he walked closer to me.

"Why won't you tell me the truth?" The sound of his sincere voice whispering tingled in my ear. I diverted my gaze away from him. _Be strong, Christine. _I thought to myself repeatedly. Hot tears had begun to well up in my eyes. When I had plotted to flee, half of me had actually wanted Eric to stop me. I still couldn't bear to leave him. It was too cruel for me to part from him.

But if I did not leave him, Eric would be dragged into that madness of 5 years ago. I just could not let him be innocently brought into the result of my own mistake.

"Just let me go," I cried out. "I am dangerous."

I turned backwards as I hissed at him with the most frightening glare I could give. But he was simply unfazed from my words and my rude expressions. I tugged my arm desperately. but still he simply stared at me silently. As each second passed by, my mind was racing wildly with thoughts. Thoughts of me actually leaving and never being able to see Eric, Father, or the very people in this mansion again. I was getting confused with feelings by the minute, and hot gushes of tears ran down my cheeks. I felt Eric's lone finger wipe away my tear, but still I continued to cry.

"If you are sad to leave me, why don't you not go?"

I locked gazes with Eric as I let him see my tear-stained face.

"It's to protect you," With that, I could feel his grasp on my shoulder releasing slowly. But just before I could start to walk away, I could hear the sound of Eric unfolding a crumpled paper. Immediately I turned around in alarm.

"It's this letter isn't it?" He said as he held the paper in his hand.

"When did you-"

"Christine." An exotic and sensual whisper came from his lips. "You already know you're my reason to live," I felt his finger tug away some stranded hair behind my ear. "You know I can't live without you."

Upon hearing those words, I snapped out of the trance he put me in.

"You say you can't live without me. But you CAN'T LIVE if you're WITH ME! You have to trust me and let me go this time." I sobbed. But I felt his fingers gripped around my wrist.

"Why? Why are you so afraid of this Raoul?"

"Eric," I turned around as I glanced at him with my watery eyes. "A long time ago, Raoul had done something of such unimaginable cruelty and violence. Everyone who had witnessed it were killed. Next, Raoul had them erased from any books or records in the world, and such that made it as if those people never existed. At first, I was terrified and petrified of what Raoul had done, and quickly I fled away. While many others had died under his command, he never managed to lay his dirty hands on me. I had took on secluded hiding for years, and he could never guessed where I was. But I made a huge fatal mistake a few months ago. I announced our marriage publicly. Now I knew what Raoul would do. He would steal me from you and make me his wife, then he would kill me when I were asleep and cover the crime scene simply by his money."

"What is it that you saw 5 years ago?" I stared at him quietly. Could I trust such knowledge to Eric? But he was a trustworthy person and my husband after all.

"No." I said. "If I tell you, you'll become hunted by Raoul like me."

"I can never bear to see you die." I said.

"Neither can I bear if you choose to leave from me forever."

_To leave from Eric forever, _that thought echoed in my mind. Tears sprung from my eyes immediately.

"But you'll die with me!"

"As long as I am with you. Even in Death," And at this moment I had cried so hard, peering into his golden eyes even when my face had gone red with all the crying.

"I will tell you then." My voice cracked and choked with tears. "Dear Eric, 5 years ago when I was 15, I had a best friend named Dorothy. On her birthday, I went out with her during the whole afternoon just window shopping. And also, If you had asked any of my friends, they would all tell you that Dorothy was an indeed fortunate lady, for she and Raoul were lovebirds. At that time, everyone had praised Raoul- Handsome, cute, rich and a very virtuous person." I stopped abruptly.

"_Or at least so_ _they thought."_

"On her birthday, we stopped shopping after a while so that Dorothy could prepare to meet Raoul at night for dining," I drew a deep breath as I continued, "But she never came back the next day."

"The people in town had all been gone- At least only the ones who knew Dorothy. Their bodies were missing too. Father and I were perhaps the lucky ones for we did not stay in town. I was too poor to afford living there. Instead, I took a night at a farmer's barn, and Raoul never suspected I was there."

"But Eric- All those missing people. All their bodies were gone too. I knew they were killed. But I could have never suspected Raoul at that time, for he was indeed a polite gentleman to anyone and even the poor! That is, until I stumbled upon the truth when I was seeking for answers."

"It was a secluded forest place, and a dim light shone through the entire area. I was confused for people and light to be there, but then I saw it- The bodies. I rushed through the leaves without a sound, and undetected, I went to inspect Dorothy's body."

"It was gruesome, Eric. So very gruesome. Dorothy was killed by strangling- the marks on her neck were obvious and strong, but I could see her body all red as if rashes. Those red body marks indicated _raped. _Dorothy was raped by Raoul, then she was strangled to death. But her eyes were the most horrifying part. She had brilliant blue eyes, and everyone had said her eyes were beautiful. But this time, her eyes were _gouged out. _Raoul had gouged her eyeballs after he killed her. I gasped in that most horrifying sight, and next what I saw were my friends. Dorothy's family and all the people who knew her well. They were chained to a stake and burnt alive. Eric, they might be weak, but they were still _alive. _Raoul killed them all."

"And finally I saw his true self. Under the moonlight, Raoul reeked of alcohol as he went on smoking on a cigarette. He had _laughed-_ Dear all, _laughed_\- At all the cruelty in front of him. There were people being burnt alive and the body of an innocent girl with eyes gouged out and showing the signs of being _raped. _Still, Raoul's eyes merely crinkled with jester. Then he said, " Women are pathetic to think that they have the same rights as men." At this point, he roared loudly in laughter with such disgust. "They are merely for my pleasure if so, for who would not be fooled by their greed for money and reputation." _Dorothy had loved you truly!_ My mind had echoed in the thought. But I could not stay there for longer- Raoul would find me."

"I fled away back to the barn and immediately ran to another faraway place to stay with Father. I had heard that it was only when I had fled that Raoul realised I was the only living witness to have escaped from him. He had flew into a rage and since then, had been finding me. This is because I was the only living testimony that could testify against him. If those on my side were a fair judge and not easily tempted by bribery, then after a long case, Raoul could be sentenced to Death, with all his wealth and influence immediately stripped from him. But it would not be easy if I were to tell the truth to someone. They might just side with Raoul if tempted by the money. But still, I was the only one that could still bring Raoul down, so I knew what he is thinking of. That letter he sent me claimed that we were besotted lovers, although the truth is that once he marries to me, he would kill me. Hiding the truth about _our marriage_, Eric, would be easy for his influence and power over men. Raoul would not just kill me- He is a cruel man. He would torture me, rape me, then kill me- with the Death worser than Dorothy's gouged eyeballs. And if he had burnt all of Dorothy's friends on the stake, he would no doubt do it to everyone in the mansion- just worser."

"And now that I have told you the truth Eric," I let my hands grasped his. "My leaving from this mansion will only make Raoul resume his hunt for me. None of the servants, or Father or even you would be caught up in the burning stake. Just this time, Eric. No one could fight the wealth and power Raoul has. Such is the cruel way of the world that these worldly riches could cover up his horrid crimes. I can't ever forget what Raoul did even if I wanted to. He had merely quarrelled with Dorothy for a bit that he had to rape and kill her in such a gruesome manner of gouged eyeballs. And he burnt many innocent townsfolk alive and even took pleasure in it all!"

"You have to let me go," I tugged my arm. "I can't let you be involved with that insane hypocritical Raoul."

"No," Eric's amber eyes peered deeply in mine. "He is coming tomorrow, not? I have a plan, but you must trust me." I looked at him. _Could Eric really defeat Raoul? _My mind swirled at the thought.

"Yes, I will trust you then." I let my grip on my luggage loosen.

"But first we must sleep, since it shall be a big day tomorrow."

With that, I returned back to the mansion and locked the gates with Eric by my side.


	14. Chapter 14

_Hey guys! I'm sorry for the late update. As you know, during the weekdays I'm busy with school, but almost every week on weekends, I fall sick. So yes, I am ill currently, but I thought I'll try to spare some time and write a new chapter. So here you go! Hope you like it! Oh yes, and please review :) _

_(P.S. You can read this on wattpad. The story title is "And he loved her ( Phantom of the Opera fan fiction)")_

_Hope you enjoy this! xD_

_-Kittyflare_

* * *

I opened the door as I felt the chilly morning winds brushed against my hair. It was still before dawn, for the sky was still dark and the shadows of the forest loomed over the ground. Not even a tiny slit of sunlight cut through the clouds- it was cold mists that floated about everywhere.

I just could not sleep. My head had ached so painfully and my eyes were drained from exhaustion, but hazy thoughts had my mind in a hurtful daze. Hours later when the sun was up, _Raoul would come. _

And the game would begin.

But I wished to enjoy this little bit of peace for a little longer though it may certainly be the wee hours of morning. You might say I woke up too early, but Eric was up first before me. When I had awoken, I could no longer feel his warmth and his breath tingling at my skin. Instead the covers were freezing cold, which meant Eric had been gone for a long time. When I asked the servants where he was, they merely answered with a shrug of shoulders or a "I don't know."

I gazed further in the sky. Though it was considered morning, the moon still hung high up in the sky, glowing along with the scattered stars. But soon they would fade away slowly as sunlight pierced through the clouds and dawn would arise. With that, I got up as I headed back to my room. Eric had been already gone busy with what next to happen. As for me, I needed a plan. Maybe what I needed to do first was fix my appearance.

As I gazed at the mirror, what I saw was a frightened girl derived from sleep, and her hair a mess from the night. Certainly these looks weren't acceptable.

I called in for Meg, and for hours I sat there tired as she twirled my locks carefully. My mind fumbled with thoughts achingly.

Erik had a plan, and I needed one too. When Raoul came, I would need to act strong about this. He would certainly come in a polite demeanor and strike a conversation with me. But this would be no casual talk- Any words said could sign you off to a deal without you knowing. I certainly could not express any weakness, and I knew Raoul would arrive and act as a gentleman despite the true, twisted and wicked self of him underneath.

Raoul would say something and converse on and on- until somehow he would trap me with my own words, and I have no way but to agree to his marriage proposal. I needed to be mentally strong and be absolutely careful- one wrong word and I would have everyone in the household including myself- signed to the hands of a psychopath.

I let out a distressed sigh as Meg combed my hair neatly to my sides. Too many thoughts were in my mind, and my head was throbbing so disturbingly. I winced as I closed my eyes for a second, before I reluctantly opened my eyes and gazed at the mirror. Meg had done a great job at the brown curls and I certainly looked more alive now. With that, I turned to thank her and dismissed her, before I drew open the curtains.

Morning sunlight had begun to pierce through the gray clouds, and soon the mists would disappear along with the darkness. The twinkling red glow of light appeared through the chilly morning, and the stars that I could see minutes ago had faded away from sight.

Raoul would be arriving in a few hours from now, and perhaps a small little plan had begun to form in my mind. Raoul is a dangerous and insane man. All my other options of survival had been closed just by the mention of his arrival. There could only be one solution to this… but the risk was extreme. Hundreds of people might die if I failed.

But I have to do it, risk or no risk.

The probability of Death in Raoul's hands… or true Death for us all.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**HOURS LATER**

Brilliant rays of golden sunlight streamed across the floor. The once dim and misty morning had turned into a cheerful and happy one, with the strong beams of light illuminating the whole house. The servants were once again sent into a bustle as noise echoed across the hallway. As I staggered weakly across the walkway with my head piercingly aching, a thought struck me in the head. Where had Eric been? He had been gone before I even awoke in the earlier hours of morning. I had not seen him since last night, and immediately jolts of fear sent a tingle of fright electrifying through my spine. But Eric said he had a plan, and I needed to trust him… But something might happen to him, and that would be all my fault. No, I couldn't let Eric be hurt because of me; but then again where was he? Maybe he was fine, and I just needed to trust that he was alright and…

The chime of the doorbell rang screechingly in my ears. Or at least thought it sounded like it was screeching.

_Raoul was here. _I heaved a deep sigh, drew a big breath as I opened the door. The once cheerful smile that I always wore faded away into a silent, cold expression. My eyes turned fierce and stony, as I stared across to what would be the other end of the door with a blank expression. Now, instead of the usual bubbly Christine, I was the cold and heartless Christine, with silent anger fuelling my veins. The moment the door swung open, I would be meeting _him-_ that insolent violent fool and the joke of a man. I crumpled my lips tightly as my eyebrows furrowed in a grimacing stare, but instead of seeing _him, _what I saw was an old, grey-haired lady with wrinkles all over her face. She wore an old woolly grey vest and a long, dull skirt that stretched across her tiny legs. Her hair was a mess all over her face, almost as if she wore a mop on her head.

I was surprised for the moment, and immediately my infuriated expression returned back to my normal look. I stared at her unblinking, my eyes looking at her questioningly.

No one but Raoul and his men were supposed to arrive by this door. Why was this old lady standing here? She was probably one of the senior servants, but had I not instruct all the maids and butlers that no one was to enter by this door?

"Erm…" I stuttered awkwardly.

"I'm sorry milady," The old woman attempted a bow, but immediately I stopped her, for she looked so weak that I was afraid she would fall down. "I know I have been instructed by Senior Sister Zhalia that no servant was to enter by this door, but I have just spotted Raoul nearby. He would be arriving here soon, and I rushed here as fast as I could. Tell Master Eric immediately to be ready. Raoul isn't particularly in a good mood," With that, the woman rushed away hobbling from the steps as I dashed across to the other side of the mansion.

_Raoul would be coming… Raoul would be coming… But where is Eric? _My mind echoed repeatedly at the thought. _I needed to warn him… and since Raoul would be arriving, isn't this a good time for Eric's "plan" to start out?_

I crossed a shortcut to Meg's room, and knocked frantically on her door. But even as I do so, there was no response. Quickly, I opened the door, but the room was empty. Not even a single trace of her being there was existent. I went out of the room perplexed, and as I do so, I bumped into Mdm Giry on the hallway.

"Where's Meg? Why is she isn't in her own personal room?"

"Meg?" Mdm Giry eyed at me in confusion. "Didn't she not report to work today?"

"She did!" I exclaimed back in puzzlement. "Much earlier in the morning before dawn, she was doing my hair."

"That's weird. Her attendance says she did not come because she's sick. And she did inform me about her fever too."

"Don't you two leave your house at the same time?"

"We stay in different houses," Mdm Giry replied. "Meg is married already."

"Yes, I do know she has a husband, but why isn't she here now?" I asked.

"You're confusing me," Mdm Giry continued. "Clearly she didn't arrive for work, yet you seem insistent that she has."

"That's because she came!" I exclaimed, frustrated. I just could not understand… Meg came to work today, yet now her attendance had marked her absent and she had almost disappeared. Or perhaps earlier in the morning, my headache was getting the better of me. Maybe the one who did my hair was some other servant whom I could not differentiate between her and Meg, being that I was deprived of sleep.

"Fine… maybe I mistook another servant who did my hair for Meg this morning. Where is the maid Sister Jasmine?

"Her matter is a confusing one. She reported to work, but she's now currently missing like many of the other servants." I stared eye-wide. _Missing? _

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Almost all the servants who had reported for work a few hours ago… are now gone. I don't understand either. Many of them are missing."

_What happened? Are they on a strike or something? But why would they even waste their time arriving at the mansion… then vanishing? And also, not many of the servants would actually riot or something like that. Most of them seemed contented or actually happy with their work… or at least that was what I observed a few days ago._

"How about the maid Sister Zhalia? She has to be here."

"Yes she is. I'll call for her immediately."

In a few minutes, I could see Zhalia rushing to my side quickly. Instantly, I asked her:

"One of your senior servants at the door just now had just told me that Raoul is nearing here, and she told me that she had also informed you about this news. I need-"

"Inform? No one told me anything today, much less about Raoul's arrival here. Who is this Raoul even?" For a moment there, I glared at her, perplexed.

"One of your servants. An old lady with white hair, wearing a grey vest and a dull skirt. Her face is full or wrinkles even. And how do you not know about Raoul?" I replied.

"I didn't come yesterday for work. I was on leave. And since my 8 years of being a maid here, I had never met a servant who looked as you described."

"What? But if she isn't one of us… then how does she know about you Zhalia, about the other maids, even our situation with Raoul and… Eric."

Now this was weird. A missing Meg, vanishing servants, and now a stranger who claims to be one of us but in truth is an outsider who knows even about Raoul and Eric. This was plain strange. It all didn't make sense but…

"Eric," I muttered under my breath. Eric had been missing along with Meg and the servants, and even an apparently old outsider that knows about our situation knows _him too_.

_No, _this was bad. _Very bad._ It could only mean Raoul had done it all: Eric, Meg and the others would all perhaps been _captured_ by him, right under our very noses. And that old lady had to be Raoul's spy. Already half the battle has been lost. Meg is gone and Eric has been _captured._

My heart fluttered in fluster as my head throbbed with fright. _Eric, Eric, Eric… _It was all my fault. Everyone was gone now because of me. And I simply could not imagine what they would do to my dear Eric

But just as panic rose inside me, the next most dreaded thing happened.

The chime of the doorbell rang.


	15. Chapter 15

The ringing doorbell felt like wretched screaming in my ears.

I whipped around as I stared frightfully at the door.

My breathing ceased to a shallow, fearful one, and my face simply turned ghostly pale as I looked at the door in terror. Raoul. Raoul for sure, this time. My mind raced throbbingly as I fumbled in thoughts and even the possibilities of what was happening to Eric, Meg and the servants. In my despair, hot tears sprung out of my eyes as my lips did an ugly curve, and I stalked away across the other end of the hallway. Things were already a mess and Raoul had already gotten the upper hand, and now his arrival? There was a strong sense of horrible anguish thick in the air, with my salty tears choking my voice. Everything, simply everything, was going down the drain. My fingers crawled up to my face as I desperately tried to stop the tears from dripping down my face anymore. I was in a pit of despair, and my mind had gone blank. What was I just supposed to do now?

Eric… my mind pounded heavily at his name. Eric...

Yet still, I was doing a quiet sobbing, and just for a moment, actually admitting defeat.

The door was pounded rather heavily and impatiently now, and Sister Zhalia stared at me, waiting for my order.

I knew that although almost all of my closest and strongest supports were gone, yet I still could not just give up. My mind swirled painfully as I tried to get up. No matter where Eric was, that stubbornness of his would make him continue to fight Raoul to no end. And since I brought everyone to this horrible mess, I had to clear it all up. I had people depending on me, and I couldn't just break down in a corner and cry. I had to stand up against Raoul.

I needed to execute my plan now… Plan A.

"Sister Zhalia, I'm going to wash my face first. You'll bring Raoul around for a bit, then make him settle down for tea. I'll be back soon when I can," I turned to meet Zhalia's gaze, where she stood behind me carefully listening to my orders, then I turned my head back away from her.

"And be careful."

With that, I took quick and fast strides across the hallway to the nearest bathroom where I proceeded to splash water on my face and dabbed off the bits of redness and puffiness from the earlier crying in my eyes. I could hear the clicking footsteps of Raoul and his men, and also the occasional whispers and gossips that slipped from their mouths.

When I could hear Raoul and his bodyguards had settled into one of the little sofa rooms, I stared at my mirrored reflection once more.

There was no turning back now.

I took a deep breath, then quickly I walked to the opposite end of the hallway and opened the door in front of me.

The room was filled with mostly men, and my nose twitched at a certain, low metallic smell that hung in the air lightly. It was definitely a little of a smell, for I could almost not get a whiff of it all.

Around me, there were fine looking, well-dressed men perhaps in the midst of a discussion, but the moment I had walked in, their heads perked up to look at me.

I mustered an entirely fake, forced grin that flickered across my face. For no doubt they had looked rather decent, but I could tell in their eyes there was a tiny spark... A flash in their eyes that would certainly make me shiver and cower in fear, but I quickly covered my supposed reaction and hid my emotions with that huge, fake smile that I wore.

However, as I scanned through the faces in the room and took In the sight of the men, my eyes soon stopped scrambling about everywhere as I soon met the gaze of someone all-too familiar. My brain shrieked and throbbed in alert as I stared at him. Raoul.

He was doing the same thing as me- except the fact that he was hiding his true self, while I was covering my emotions. But it was undeniable that he was expert in creating an illusion out of his true personality. I could almost not be able to tell that he was tricking others... if not for witnessing his real self just years ago, and also the fact that I could read eyes.

Everyone could lie, everyone could trick and hide. But their eyes would always tell the truth. And just as I observed the seemingly rather fine looking and polite Raoul, I could tell from his gaze- he was terrifying, cruel and merciless. I could see all the truth; they were simply printed right in his eyes.

"Christine!" He greeted cheerfully, although I could clearly hear that he was more glad to kill me.

"Morning, sir. It's a pleasure to meet you."

It's the death of all to meet you. If I had to deal with an insolent person like you again, I'd rather die. My mind resounded immediately. I quickly picked up yet another huge grin as he looked at me once more.

"Now, now, my fiancé, you know why I am here today, surely not?" There was a glint in his eyes. A glint of lust. He might actually rape me. Terror shot through my backbone as I almost showed him my true feelings of fear.

Yet so, I bit my lip as I continued on. I could not lose this. Raoul was settling for the game- His game of talking.

Fine then. I would play his little game... for Meg, the servants, and Erik.

Erik... I choked on the thought. I would bring you back.

Raoul and I had conversed and discussed as many ridiculous and unnecessary topics we could think of, simply almost anything that we knew we had something to say about. But the real game was this- Apart from the fake grins and polite manners we clad ourselves with, we were thinking hard about what to say next. Every word was carefully thought and considered, and each time, Raoul and I had clashed with our words just as equal. No one was winning, we were both the same.

"Then will you accept my marriage proposal to you?"

"Raoul de Chagny," I continued smiling at him. "For sure you could see I am married to Erik, can you not?"

"That is if," He paused and gave me a disgusting grin. "That is if your Erik is still alive,"

Then the metallic smell I had picked up earlier grew stronger and filled my nose with its horrible scent.

"What are you talking about?" My fake smile had faded completely as my eyes turned an immediate bloodshot red. I could feel so much rage stirring within my veins.

"What did you do to them?" I hissed, my face clearly showing that I was seething with fury.

"Pardon?" A disgusting smirk spread across his lips. With a wave of his hand, he dismissed his bodyguards.

"Christine, Christine," Raoul shook his head. "It's amazing you could last so long with our little talk, but..."

"... It's a shame you had to bring your dearest Erik into this, did you not?"

"And now he's gone. You lose."

ERIK! My mind hurt. It throbbed so painfully and my tears were flowing so rapidly. He was gone? No he couldn't be. He could not be gone. There was just no way he really could be gone. I mean he's just- He should be-

He's gone, Christine. He is no more. Reality swept me away from my denials. My tears were just uncontrollable, rushing almost non-stop as my heart trembled in excruciating pain. I should have never brought Erik in this. He was gone, and it was all my fault. I would never see him again. I would never even forgive myself-

There was loud chuckling in the air. Not Raoul's laughter. It was a familiar, lovely sound that made my eyes widen and Raoul flinch in shock. I turned around. I took in the sight of the masked man in his familiar dark coat, and also the blazing golden eyes that flashed across his gaze. Erik!


	16. Chapter 16

_Hiya! So I really want to thank PhantomFan01 for always reviewing my phanfiction. Thank you so much for your support! I really appreciated it, and you were one of those huge reasons that kept me going with this story. Btw, this fanfic is about to end in a few more chapters (2-3 chapters) :(( But after this fanfiction has finished, I would post some parts of the chapters that I had discarded, and also I plan on writing perhaps a new fanfic? I'm not really sure, but just maybe. Oh yeah, I sure don't want to keep you waiting. Here's the next chapter! Let your questions be answered by the phantom! :DDD_

* * *

"Raoul," Erik strided across the room, as he glanced at Raoul. "What did you actually have in mind?"

There was a silent pause as the fierce gaze of Erik pierced through Raoul's shocked eyes. Then, Erik did a taunting walk across the floor, and this time he continued with a smirk, "Perhaps you thought that I would be rid of… just so easily?"

Then the breathless silence was broken by the chuckling of Erik's laughter once more, before his eyes flashed with an expression of so much anger and deadly seriousness.

I held my breath as I stared at him. The look Erik was giving was the one of a _murderous killing intent. _Then I felt Erik's hands intertwine with mine and I let out a quiet sigh of relief as his warmth enveloped me once again.

"How? How were you even able to?" Raoul managed to stutter out a string of mumbling combined with trepidation now.

Erik gave no answer at first, except smirking back at Raoul once more along with the strong blazing of his amber eyes. Erik never taunted or smirked in such a way to his enemies. But I could see it.

It meant he was undoubtedly so frighteningly furious. He was so angry, for me.

"How? Tell me! How did you do it?" Raoul coughed out, once more.

"It was your failure... for underestimating me."

"I sent many men, and not just any, but tons of highly skilled people to kill you. You were supposed to be dead!"

"But I am here, am I not?" Then I saw Erik whip out a dagger and in a flash he swished it with such force. Raoul was pinned to the wall tightly immediately by the blade.

"Are you mad? You tried to kill me! Only I can take your life! For almost murdering me you will die-"

"But I haven't killed you, have I? Though a wretch like you really deserves death." Then Erik turned his back towards Raoul, as he headed towards me to take my hand.

"Hah! Now I understand! You're a coward aren't you? You don't dare to kill me, because I am Raoul De Chagny. You are also afraid of my power-"

Another dagger darted right towards Raoul, this time missing him by a mere strand of his hair. I turned to look at Erik. He was trembling silently with anger that threatened to burst out and consume him, but still Erik was enforcing control over his emotions. Only this time did he leak a hint of his rage.

Coldly he stalked up to where Raoul was pinned, and as he glared at Raoul, his words came in a hateful hiss and in such a harsh and dangerous whisper.

"If not for Christine's innocent nature, I would have already killed you, and make your bloodshed be as bloody and grisly as a hill could possibly be. You wouldn't die simply by a stab, mind you. I would be in so much pleasure to invent all new and possible ways to see your life deteriorating and seep away by such wonderful tortures I could think of. If you really covet your own death, I would gladly grant your wish."

With that, Erik took my hand to bring me away with him, but we stopped in our footsteps by the sound of insane laughter.

I turned around as the Raoul who once showed fear and terror was now gawking like a mad man, his whole body even drooping so.

"So Christine, this is your beloved husband Erik," and I stared at Raoul in wide-eyed terror. He looked horribly familiar now, and even so activating the memory I had when I first saw Raoul's complete true self.

Easily, Raoul snatched out the dagger that pinned him to the wall and threw it across the floor.

"I have to say, Christine. Your 'Erik' is one great guy for you, isn't he? I sent 20 assassins to kill him without mercy. And here he is, turning up all fine. Then next I tried to capture your maids and servants especially Meg to burn them all alive in a cage. But your dearest husband discovered my plans and almost all your maids were missing, except for the old, useless bunch of grandmas. I tried to extort information of their whereabouts, but even you were clueless about that part."

"And you, Erik. Especially astounding aren't you? You simply saw through my act. You already knew I was buying time for _them _to come. The slightest presence of its scent has been diminished on your part."

"What do you mean? Who are '_they' _you speak of?"

"Christine," I felt Erik's grip on my hand tighten. "I'm sure you picked up a peculiar smell before I arrived here." Suddenly I remembered. I remembered the irritating yet faint and metallic scent much before when I entered the room.

"Yes, I did. But what of it was dangerous? It's just a smell."

"Not just a smell. It came from a self-processed candle. Dew and the fresh pulp juice of a certain wild flower were collected, then made into a solid, thus appearing as a regular candle. It gives off a scent so faint while in the midst of being melted into wax. The smell would be so faint most people would ignore it. But precisely because of this smell, the most toxic of wasps hidden in the deepest of holes and caves would come. These wasps are abnormally sized ones, and a sting would not leave you injured and in pain merely. One bite has the toxin to kill a man a dozen times over. Your blood would turn white and gray, before your heart would turned into powder and stop forever. That is the poison of those wasps, and you would die horribly."

"And it would look as if we committed suicide," I continued. The public and the police would think that I had burnt this candles to kill ourselves. No one would know the truth. The truth about Raoul,"

"But my perfect plan was removed by your Erik!" Raoul had retorted. But this time, I caught a glint in his eye.

"Still, all is not lost, is it?" He said.

"Give up," Erik had said. "The police, the guards and the lawyers have all received the evidence, including your other business of goods smuggling. You will receive the sentence of death by the law, definitely. Even so, the police are just behind this door,"

"Wait," I said. "Before Raoul is arrested, I need to know why. Raoul, before you killed Dorothy, and before I found out of your real self, why? Why did you discard and kill her? Dorothy loved you."

"You know what I want to say, Christine? All women who were after me were scums. Wait a minute, scratch that. All women _are _scums. Including you. Filthy, useless, and the disgrace of mankind."

I felt a surge of rage within me, and my fists had started to tremble with hatred.

"What do you mean?" My voice was aching with ire and outrage, and grown to a loud, screeching volume. "What do you actually mean? Dorothy! She-"

"-Loved me? I said, women are scums. No matter what they do, in the end of the day, they are weaker than us, men. Dorothy merely desired for my status and wealth, nothing more."

At this point, I felt so much anger stirring within my veins, so much that I tried to withhold myself.

"Dorothy truly loved you." I said, my voice trembling and seething with a hint of fury. "She loved you so much, she was willing to give up so much for you!"

"Women are like clothes," Raoul simply replied without showing much emotion. "Clothes that you wear, then discard. As I said, women are useless without us, men. Dorothy was nothing more than a plaything."

_Nothing more, _his words echoed in my mind. I walked up to him, and with a swish of my hand, gave a tight slap at him.

"You're the worst. The worst of all. A beast among us. The best is that you would be gone with your death sentence. And I would learn nothing more to even know you." With that, I had started to walk away from Raoul.

"But," Raoul gave an insane smile in return. "I won't be facing Death alone."

Then Raoul drew out a knife hidden in his pocket.

"CHRISTINE! NO!" I heard Erik's voice resound in pure fear, for the very first time.

But then there was a moment of darkness.


	17. Chapter 17

But that darkness was for a moment, when I had closed my eyes in fear that a blade would pierce through my flesh.

My heart had stopped.

Or at least skipped a beat for a second there.

Bright red blood splashed and painted the knife gruesomely, and the blood drained like an overflowing undercurrent. Crimson and red gushed through the floor thick and sticky. My thoughts went mindless, my eyes went blank, and I stared expressionless at the knife along with Raoul's triumphant smile.

There was a horrifying amount of blood sprawled on the floor, almost like a huge puddle one could step on.

There was blood, there was a sharp blade, and there was a killer wielding the knife.

But there was no pain.

No searing or immediate hurt tearing through my flesh.

The knife had done its work, it had drawn out fresh blood from its victim.

But then to my horror, my eyes widened and turned into a state of traumatised terror as it suddenly dawned on me. I wasn't even touched. I didn't even _feel _the edge of the weapon.

Erik had taken the killing blow for me.

I couldn't react.

It was a blur. Things weren't even supposed to be like this. In my ear hung a drilling tone that almost made me deaf, my stomach had twisted terribly nauseous and my brain simply could not register the scene before me. My mind was in a swirl, simply useless and unthinking for that moment, and black dots spotted my vision heavily.

Covering me was Erik hunched with the knife still etched in his flesh. Blood drizzled across his deep wound, and Raoul pulled the blade back away in a hard swing. Sounds of mumbling escaped from Erik as his knees dropped to the floor, before his body lay. From the door burst policemen who arrested Raoul immediately, but my tears had blurred almost all my vision.

Even though my thoughts were paralyzed from the shock I received earlier, realisation finally hit me, but still I could not believe it all.

"Someone help... Help him please... " My sobs and my cries screeched in frustration and utter despair.

" It's me! ALL MY FAULT!" I screamed. The door swung open, this time rushing in with the missing servants from before and even Meg. Immediately a doctor was brought in, but still I was crying and screaming. Then my breathing became harsher and quicker and soon I lost control as my chest started to hurt. In my mind it drilled with some sort of acute pain and I lost control of my breathing. It became so quick that I could hardly grasp for air. I clutched helplessly on anything I could hold, but it felt as if there was something binding my chest. My whole head vibrated angrily, but the sight of Erik's bloodied body made me almost spin out of control.

"Help him... " my grasp on his hand started to loosen. Erik's hand was turning paler and even colder. So much colder that I was panicking even more.

" HELP HIM! please... " my voice dragged away still tinged with sobs and cries.

But as the doctor went to check up on Erik, suddenly I felt a grip on my shoulders, pulling me away from Erik. Wildly I thrashed and struggled, screeching horribly and rebelling defiantly.

" Christine." I heard her all-too familiar voice.

"Release me at once! " I said, grasping desperately for air. " Look at Erik now! And it's all because of ME! Release me! I-"

"Christine! " Meg said once more, this time her voice sounding more firm and stern. "You're not breathing. "

I stopped struggling, and this time my eyes widened as I listened. But then my chest started rising and falling rapidly.

" Christine, calm down. "

" But Erik-"

"We all know," Meg's voice was trembling and even she started to tear up. "But look at you now. You can't do anything in this state and I can't afford to lose another of my closest friends. Trust me," her pleading eyes gazed at me.

"Meg, I... " I tried to clutch on her hand, but my weak grip failed terribly.

" I still can't breathe. "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Christine? " a voice stirred my drowsy vision. I looked up blankly, seeing the face of Meg materialise.

" Can you see me? " I stared blankly at her and nodded absent-mindedly. Then suddenly my memories dawned on me. I quickly sat up and sped out of the ward.

" Christine! " I heard Meg's voice calling after me, but still I dashed as fast as I could. Where was Erik? Just where was he?

" No, you aren't supposed to be up yet-"

"Where is he?" I asked hastily. "Where is he?! "

But Meg's face merely turned dark and quickly she averted my questioning gaze.

" There, " she pointed to a door, still avoiding my eyes.

" Christine, I'm sorry he's-"

I burst open the door and sprinted inside the private ward. There, I saw a doctor busily attending to his patient. I slowed down my pace as I stared at the man lying unconscious on the bed.

Erik's mask had been taken off and there were tubes all around his body. Bandages were wrapped around him and even his face was deathly pale.

"Doctor..." I looked at him aghast. "How is Erik...?"

"Christine!" the door swung open again. "You aren't supposed to be here. You still need time to recuperate. "

"What is Erik's condition? Tell me." I asked sternly.

Meg's face turned dark once more, and quickly she looked away from me. She grasped my hand, attempting to drag me away from the ward, but I pulled away. immediately.

"Answer me. "

"No, Christine. You don't understand."

"Understand what? "

"Girls if you must settle your issues, " the doctor interrupted. "Do it outside. He needs all the rest he can get." The doctor gestured at the deeply wounded Erik. I took Meg's hand and we headed outside.

"I want answers. Now." I said, as I stared sternly at Meg. She stuttered and mumbled with a bit of hesitation, as if jumbling her thoughts on what to say.

"You see... Raoul stabbed Erik, and then you fainted... "

" I know that! " my lips turned into a sad curve, as my memories flooded back.

" Get to the point! "

" But Christine," Meg looked at me solemnly. "You aren't ready yet."

"What do you mean? I'm fine."

"No, your condition still isn't stabilised. You might see illusions or go into depression or even-"

"Meg," I said slowly. "If you aren't going to tell me, no one ever would."

"But I can't bear to see things like this."

"And you can't keep me in the dark forever either, " I paused, and I looked straight into her eyes. "How is Erik?"

Meg swallowed hard and her tears started to swell up in her eyes. Quickly she wiped off her tears and then continued:

"The doctor says Erik isn't going to make it. He will die... in a few days time."


	18. Chapter 18

_Thanks everyone, even to my silent readers out there for reading my phanfic. Especially to those who write reviews :) You've been encouraging me when I felt like giving up on this phanfic. We're reaching the climax of this story. But I'm sorry if you guys think the story is rushed (Because well, it is xD) But this is my first time writing online. Thanks so much everyone! I present you the next chapter :)_

* * *

I awoke, half-weary as I grasped the drapes of the bed. The bedroom was dimly lit in the wee hours of the morning, and it was cold due to the freezing air from last night. I swung my legs over to the side of the bed, and forcefully I stood up and made my way to the kitchen.

I passed by the servants in the mansion who eyed me oddly before they continued to walk away. I merely looked at them back and hobbled my way to the kitchen. I was dreary, my mind was half-asleep and my eyes were barely open. I let my hand skim through my tousled hair and stumbled for the coffee table.

I pulled out a cup- the white one as Erik preferred, then I proceeded to pour the coffee powder in before I released the hot water from the boiler. Quickly, I stirred the drink until the coffee powder had dissolved completely. I made the sweetness just right, as Erik preferred.

"Erik," I said. "Get your coffee here."

I said it loudly despite my weariness. But there was only silence that answered me back.

"Erik," I said once more, this time only louder. "Your coffee."

Yet again, I did not see him walking in as he usually did in his coat. Instead, there was no one entering through the kitchen door and I was greeted by an eerie silence.

I was puzzled definitely. Where was he? Usually he came in punctual, if not earlier before I made his drink.

"Erik?" I called out as I walked out of the kitchen. "Where are you?"

As I grasped the cup handle, I walked into the living room.

Nope, he wasn't there.

Then I proceeded to his office, after that to the other rooms, then to the music room.

And finally, to the bedroom.

Just where was he? My mind drilled in overwhelming curiosity.

But then I opened the bedroom door.

Then it dawned on me.

Erik wasn't here.

He was on the stage of _dying. _

Now it all came back to me. I was sent from the hospital back to my house, even in my defiant reluctance. They sent me back, all the way back here to my bedroom in the mansion.

That was when I started to feel the tears from me flow as I cringed and sobbed. There was a knife that plunged so deep into my soul, so deep into my heart and flesh.

It _hurt. _It _hurt _so much. I cried as I slowly bent down, body to the wall, but my hand still holding the cup.

I had been so _stupid. _I actually believed he was still here with me, waiting for the coffee I made for him, when he was at the hospital about to _die. _

Then I looked at the cup. I brewed for him a lot of coffee, and I made it just as warm as he liked. But he couldn't even be here! He was at the critical condition of _death_! Just what was I even thinking!? I cried even louder now. My tears ran across my face and I covered my eyes with my loud sobbing still crying out.

Then I turned to look at the coffee. I had made so much and it was all going to be a waste. I let my lips touched the cup and tasted the drink.

It was sweet at first, then it turned bitter. It turned so bitter as it reminded me how my current life was.

Then there were voices that went into my head, whispering and getting louder each moment. I clutched my head as I willed harshly for the voices to go away.

Get out of my head! I screamed in my mind.

But the voices merely remained, only getting even stronger.

"_Erik is going to die and you will never see him again. And you can't do anything about it, Christine. He is going to die. All you can do is to see him will see every bit of his life slowly draining away, and then..." _ the voices laughed and sneered mockingly. "_And then you'll find him dead__**.**_"

The voices then disappeared from my head as quickly as it came, but my mind had started to resound what the voices had said.

_Erik was going to die and he was going to be gone. And there would be nothing I could ever do. _

No, I couldn't take this. I couldn't-

_Erik was going to die and there was nothing I could ever do._

_There was nothing I could ever do. _

No... no...

NO!

With a swing of my arm, I smashed the cup and it shattered into pieces everywhere. The hot coffee splashed and burnt my skin as the glass pieces cut across my face. But I didn't care. I slumped to the wall, as I screamed and screeched in my cries.

"ERIK WON'T DIE! HE CAN'T!" I shouted, amidst all my misery as I sobbed.

Blood had trickled across my skin from the glass shards, even as excruciatingly painful as it was. But I did not care.

"ERIK WON'T DIE!" I continued to shriek helplessly. But I was only met by the terrified gaze of a servant.

"Christine," she said. "You must calm down."

"NO! I have to see him now... now! Get my bag, I must go to him. "

"Your condition has turned unstable. You have to calm down."

"But Erik! I have to see him immediately... quickly!"

I tried to move away, but the servant stopped me.

Suddenly, I could hear Meg's voice.

"No, Sister Zhalia. Let Christine go. Just only for this time." Meg said as she stepped down from the stairs. "It's almost Erik's … last moment." She choked.

"Take the cab. It's waiting." Meg said. She turned to me, and I could see tears welling up in her eyes. "I'll go with you Christine."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I swung open the doors to the ward and ran in.

Earlier on, I was held back to treat the wounds and cuts I bore when the glass cup shattered. And Meg by my plea, went to Erik's ward first instead. Now I was here, almost crying and disoriented.

But then as I entered the room, there was a sad quietness that filled the place. Everybody's face bore the look of solemn silence. As I continued to walk in, Meg's head merely shook.

My tears had started to fall as I ran to Erik's side.

"Erik," I called him. "Come on. I'm here," I said.

But there was no reaction from him as my mind already knew.

I swallowed a cry and continued on.

"Erik," I said. "I'm here. You'll be alright, definitely okay now. I'm here for you."

But yet there was no response.

"You're fine now. I'll help you up, come on." My voice was tinged with so much desperation as my tears started to flow.

"Erik, I-"

"He's gone, Christine," I felt Meg's hand on my shoulder. "He won't be back. You can't possibly help him up."

"No." I replied defiantly, even though I knew the truth fully well. I had started to weep still, as I looked at Erik. "He'll be okay," I said.

"Christine, you-"

"I know, but I can't. I just can't-"

"-Can't what?"

My eyes widened and my ears tingled. This voice! There was only one person who had it, one person who had this voice that sounded of music!

I turned to see Erik looking at me.

"You're alive!" I cried as I hugged him tightly. The whole room erupted into laughter, especially with Meg giggling loudly.

"Meg, you tricked me! And all of you!" I exclaimed.

Meg, still in her giddy laughter, replied:

"Well, why not? You should've seen your face earlier on."

I gave a light punch back at Meg's arm. Then I turned to Erik.

"Why do you have plasters all about you?" He said.

I merely smiled back. "They are just… something now of the past. But everything's alright. I'm with you now." I continued to hug him, with my face onto his chest.

But suddenly there was a certain vibration, a certain, unusual feeling and the sense of danger ringing in me.

I could hear the laughter slowly turning into… mocking and snickering.

Even something felt peculiar about Erik as I continued hugging him.

"Erik…?" I asked as I started to release my grip on him. "What's happening-"

That was when I looked up, this time, traumatised in shock.

"Who says I'm Erik?" The man said. "Look closely," he continued.

"I'm Raoul." There was Raoul's disgusting grin on his face, and in place of Meg and the servants, there was all his henchmen laughing and cackling at me.

What? What was happening? What was this all? My head was shrouded in complete confusion as I backed away.

But this was Raoul. _He _stabbed Erik. _He _did it all.

"You caused Erik to be in such a critical condition!" I yelled in fury at Raoul. But his reply was a smirk on his face instead.

"No, you caused it Christine," He said. "See what you have done? You got Erik involved in our little issue even though you knew how risky it was,"

"Christine. _You're the murderer."_

"NO!" I screamed as I flinched back.

I awoke, outside the ward, with me falling off the chair. Immediately I saw Meg rushing towards me.

"What happened?" she asked.

I was crying, weeping and sobbing so much. My tears had fallen across my face as I continued to cry in my despair. Could it be true? Was I really the cause why Erik would die? Then why was I even born here in this world? I caused Erik to be in such a critical state.

I continued to sob with my hands covering my face.

Then I remembered how it felt in my dream- seeing Erik there, alive and next to me. But it was all a dream! He was never there. He was never by my side then! My heart ached terribly in searing pain as I cried even louder.

He was there… Erik was there.

But he was not by my side _now. _I was all alone, with only myself...

And then there was Raoul in my dream.

_Raoul, _I hated his name, and I hated him to the core. _He _was the one who stabbed Erik. It was all him!

"Christine!" Meg shook me. "What happened?"

At first, I looked up at her before I looked back at the floor.

"A nightmare," I muttered under my breath. "It was a dreadful nightmare, that's all." I was heaving in and out with my chest rising and falling heavily. Slowly, I maintained my breath.

"Then Erik! How is he?"

"I do not know, Christine." Meg replied gravely. "The doctor is executing emergency operations on him now. All we can do is wait."

"Oh, I-"

The door swung open with a deafening bang. In came a flustered servant, her face red and her eyes swollen from probably crying. But from behind her, came to doctor with a sad frown.

The doctor walked towards me as he looked at me almost as if pitying me.

"I'm sorry, Christine."

..

..

..

"Erik, he's passed away."


	19. Chapter 19

_"_No." I choked out, my eyes widening in disbelief. "You're lying."

"Mrs Destler," the doctor approached me. "I know you are very close to your beloved husband, but-"

"NO!" I screeched at the top of my lungs as I pushed the doctor harshly away from me. Then I swung open the doors to the ward roughly with all the strength I had and ran inside the ward.

"Christine, stop!" I slammed the doors behind me with a loud bang and immediately, I locked it.

"Christine!" I could hear the doctor pounding on the door rapidly. "Come out of there!"

My eyes were puffy and red, and my tears were flowing across my pale skin uncontrollably.

I looked back at the door, where the doctor was still knocking on loudly.

"Erik isn't gone!" I screamed. "You're all lying!"

"Mrs Destler!" the doctor yelled. "Let us in!"

"NO!" I shrieked loudly. "Erik isn't dead! It's a bluff! A lie... that's what you're all saying..." my voice started to trail off as I sunk to my knees. "He isn't gone yet!"

"Christine! Christine!" I heard Meg calling from the other side of the door. Immediately I looked up at the door. "You have to let us in and you do have to understand... he's left you. There's nothing we can do," her voice was tinged with a strong sense of sadness. "There's nothing I can do either."

I could feel the hot tears creeping up to my eyes, and the heavy lump weighing me at the back of my throat. I was shaking, trembling even as my fingers grasped for the door, and I turned the knob.

Meg and the doctor rushed in, appearing extremely frantic as they turned to look at me. Meg immediately walked to me and gave me a tight, long hug as reassuring as it could be.

Everything was fine for a moment then, until that was when I turned around... and saw _him. _

_Erik. _

For that split second, the sight that lay before me made me feel like a thousand knives had plunged deeply into my heart.

My knees dropped to the floor with a loud thud, and murmurs and mumbling escaped from me shakily.

Then my fingers trembled _violently _as I continued to stare at _Erik. _Tears fell and I clutched my hair painfully, as my nails dug into my skin.

I could almost feel my sanity draining away.

In my heart, hope was dying, vanishing, _perishing. _

_.. _

I let out an agonised scream of despair.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%/%/%%%%%%/%/%%%%

I stared at him.

My fingers, trembling as it was, touched him.

But his skin was deathly pale. Even his hand felt so _cold. _It wasn't the welcoming warmth he had.

And Erik looked so weak and so frail_. _He looked so very unlike himself.

He looked as if... as if...

_As if he was no longer there. _My thoughts voiced out the truth, painfully as it was.

But I still could not believe the truth.

I _refused _to do so.

The way he had looked now _terrified _me. Where life once was, it was now gone.

But Erik was still alive a few days ago... and by my side when we confronted Raoul. How could he even be gone so fast?

In my mind, memories were flashing. Fresh memories where him and me were still together.

No. He had to be alive. There had to be an explanation for all of this. My tears were creeping down my cheeks and down to my neck. In my throat, it felt like something heavy and uncomfortable was weighing down inside me. Everything turned nauseous with so much misery spiced in my swirl of feelings.

"Erik," I called out. "It's time... to wake up."

His hand felt cold and unfeeling, unlike the usual, comforting warmth on his hand. I swallowed a sob back painfully.

"Come on, it's past morning. Time... to wake up.".my voice was cracking in despair.

"Come on... wake up." I placed my hand on his arm. "Erik, wake up please!" I was nudging him frantically now. "Erik..."

There was a hand placed on my shoulder. I turned around to see Meg.

"Christine, please stop," she said. "He isn't there anymore."

"Erik is alive, I tell you," I retorted angrily. "Wait... It's just like my dream. You're all lying about his death, but he's actually alive. It's all a joke you guys are making up about, to surprise me. Erik is actually alive. He is. He's just pretending. Like how you all are, pretending he's dead."

"Then tell me the joke's over!" I shrieked. "Tell me everything's over and everything will be fine now. Tell me that!" I sobbed.

"Christine, we won't ever joke about this. I... wouldn't lie to you." Meg replied.

"ERIK ISN'T GONE!" I screamed. "He's alive... Alive!"

"Let it go!" the doctor yelled. "You have to face the facts. You have to face the reality, Mrs Destler. And I'm afraid your conditioned has turned unstable. You need to be treated immediately."

I looked at the pitying eyes of the doctor reflecting mine.

"Mrs Destler, I know how your pain is, because I understand it too," he paused for a moment, his eyes looking downwards. "I'm not just a doctor. I'm a friend of Erik's, or perhaps his first friend, Nadir Khan. And..."

"... The proceedings of the burial must happen now, and I'm afraid, Mrs Destler, that your condition isn't well enough to take so much of this news. Meg... You have to bring her out."

I felt Meg's hand wrap around my arm.

"No, Meg please! You have to let me go," I tried to struggle, but my efforts were fruitless. "Please, you have to. "

"It pains me so much," Meg had started to cry. "To see everything turn out like this. I can't bear to see your face twisted in such agony, Christine. I just wanted to help you in the best way I could. I really do, I-"

There was a beeping sound.

It was soft at first, but slowly it grew louder and quicker by the second, and I saw Meg and the doctor Nadir's eyes widen by each beat.

I, too, had started to believe.

"Can it be?" Nadir was stuttering. "But it's impossible! It doesn't make any sense! The pulse rate is quickening..."

There was a loud cough that shattered the stunned silence.

From there, there was a small movement of the hand, and two familiar, golden eyes that opened.

Two golden eyes that peered straight at me, unmistakable and familiar.

Those were Erik's eyes, definitely filled with life.

_Erik was alive._

**_I bet you have a lot of questions in your mind now. I beg you to stay tuned with me, the next chapter is going to reveal answers. It'll be worth the wait, and I hope you won't leave the story yet. There's an explanation to this. I really hope you would stay with me in this story, it's going to end in 2 more chapters. Thank you so much for reading, please do review. This chapter was meant to end with a bit of questioning. Next chapter is Answer Time. Thank you for reading once again. _**


	20. Chapter 20

Gasps escaped from Nadir and Meg. The whole room was filled with deafening silence and shock.

But as for me, I was simply standing there, mesmerised by two hypnotic eyes. He looked at me, golden eyes peering into mine, almost as if he was looking right into my soul.

Inside me, I was crumbling. Melting. Going insane yet growing hopeful. It was an absolutely weird feeling. Two contrasting emotions had seized me- one emotion of despair, and the other was a feeling of joy.

A tear escaped from my eyes and yet a smile crept to my lips.

I definitely did not know what to say or do. I just stared.

The quietness was exploding. Amber eyes dug right into me still, and my mind only responded with no reaction or thought whatsoever.

Finally the silence was shattered by a cough erupting from Nadir. He, who was clearly blank with disbelief, stuttered:

"Who are you?"

Yet there was this awkward moment as Erik turned to faced Nadir and continued to stare.

"Who are you?! " the dumbfounded doctor Nadir continued on." A ghost? A zombie? How are you even still alive? "

Once again, quietness filled the air. As Nadir started to grow more flustered with each passing moment, there was finally a response. A deep, dark voice stirred.

" I'm surprised, Nadir. Have you lost your memory? " a chuckle filled the air. " Your expression currently is simply priceless. "

Nadir's eyes merely widened as his jaw dropped.

" You talked!"

"Isn't that surprising? I talked."

"Enough of the jokes and sarcasm, Erik!" Nadir exclaimed. "What exactly happened there? You were pronounced dead! Your heartbeat stopped... And now you're alive?! "

Once again, the unbearable silence returned.

"A miracle medicine," Erik broke the quietness. "One that could heal almost any wounds and major injuries. The rate of recovery is definitely incredible, but there's a catch-my heartbeat will be so weak until it cannot be detected for a temporary moment. Though, I will still be alive, however. I took that medicine before I met with Raoul, fully knowing its effects. There was a high probability Raoul would do something sinister. But I never imagined everything would turn like this in the end. Even though I could not respond or reply for that period of time, I could hear you all. Your cries, your screams, your agony, and..." He turned his head towards me.

"...And Christine."

I was breaking, my tears flowing rapidly across my face. The pain and the ache in my heart still lingered, but it was starting to lift, bit by bit.

"Meg, Nadir," my voice was trembling, evidently with sorrow. "Leave me and Erik, for a while,"

My head went down, gazing the floor as I clamped my fist.

The door closed as both Meg and Nadir went out.

I for one, had my tears dripping down my face as my fist trembled. I looked up to see Erik, once again with his golden eyes flashing straight at me. The only difference in his usually confident eyes was a seeming tormented pain that reflected in him.

I took a deep breath.

"Why?" my voice was edged with cries. "How could you trick me like that? When I thought you were gone, I've never felt so hurt and so pained ever in my life! Everything was tearing up inside me! I could've drowned myself crying for you and yet you-"

I felt his arms snake around me as he embraced me. Then he held me close to him, firmly yet gently.

"I'm sorry, Christine," his voice was heavily tinged with sadness. "I couldn't bear to see you in such pain. I never wanted that, I never would. I'm sorry,"

My tears were flowing rapidly now. I hugged him back, as tight as I could. I tried to say something, but my voice was overwhelmed with my tears.

The warmth in him spread around me, completely heating back my chilled arms. A moment passed as we both stood there. Then I looked up, removed his mask, and let my fingers trace the scars and the distortion traces on his face. A weak smile crept across my lips as I brought his face down and kissed his cheek. Then my fingers traced back to his disfigurement.

"You're alive," I whispered. "And that's enough."

I returned back to hug Erik.


	21. Chapter 21

_Hey guys... Sorry for the long update. I know... It's been a long time. Oh yeah. Before, I had said this would be the last chapter. Well, surprise, surprise? Not only is this chapter extended, it's extended to the point that I have to make another chapter. Yes! Chapter 22! Nevertheless, I have two tricks up my sleeve left for this whole fanfic. I'll reveal one of my 'tricks' here... and the second one in the next chapter!_

_When will the next chapter (Chapter 22) be released? In a few hours!(because I need to eat dinner.) Enjoy the story for now, like and comment, share the story to your friends if you loved it. Tata~! :D_

* * *

Time had been ticking. Moments passed by as days went on to the next… until a few weeks had passed.

**A FEW MONTHS LATER**

I crossed the path down the street and turned to the corner at the back of the alley. Quickly I ran across the cobbled tiles with my cloak flapping wildly behind me.

No one should be here- not at this part of the street. This area was rather desolated and abandoned. But of course, being so that it was hardly frequented, it was the perfect place to have a prison hidden inside there.

I turned around to make sure that no one was following me, before I proceeded walking towards the dead end of an alley..

As I let my palm press onto one part of the brick wall, the ground shuddered and the floor opened up before me.

A huge stone staircase was revealed spiralling underground in the dimness. I took a few steps down the staircase as I soon disappeared into the darkness. Then, the entrance I came from soon heaved and closed shut.

The reason for all this secrecy and hidden entrance madness was because this prison was surely not an ordinary one- it harboured terrifying criminals who knew intelligent means of escape. By right, no visitors were allowed to come here.

But they made an exception for me and Erik, due to our unusual case and that the suspect in questioning was Raoul. Even though Raoul was given the Death Sentence as punishment for all his crimes, his sentence was yet to be implemented due to his powerful influence and incredible wealth.

Needless to say, he would not stray from his final judgement no longer. The noose will grip his neck and tie him down in a few weeks' time. But just before that happens, a certain unanswered question still remains.

Erik and I were thus made to come to the prison, but I would only arrive since Erik had some important matters to attend to.

The prison was heavily guarded with all the officers patrolling about. I showed my Identification Card as Mrs Christine Destler, and the Head Guard let me in. The head guard was an older man, but age had yet to take a toll on him for he still remained strong and fit.  
The guard escorted me into a room with many other officials about in there. The place was separated with a huge glass panel and a long table.  
As I settled myself onto the seat, I looked carefully at the other room door.  
Anytime now, Raoul would come in, I thought.  
The door burst open as in came a rush of chaos. Raoul was struggling fiercely with two other young officials. The remaining other officials quickly went to help the two young men. They constrained the madman tightly on the chair with handcuffs and chains. Raoul was fidgeting violently as he tried to break off the binds. His eyes glinted of insanity. His hair was messy and tousled, and his creepy smile was sending goosebumps all over my arms.  
I forced a calm expression onto my face and stared coldly at Raoul in response.  
"Ah, greetings, Christine." he sneered.  
There was an eerie silence as a disgusting grin crept onto his lips.

"Aren't you so nice to visit me? My, and I was getting bored of this place."

"You know I wouldn't come based on a nonsensical reason," I snapped. "And who on earth would be mad enough to visit you? Especially after all you had done."

"You'll be surprised," he leaned back on his chair. "I wonder how your life was after I stabbed your dearest _husband,_" his voice sounded as if it was armed with poison.

Memories flooded then, all of them full of the misery and sadness I had tasted. But I certainly would not want Raoul seeing any weakness of mine.

"Ah, but all you had done was nothing but fruitless," I countered coldly. "Erik survived then and your desperate attack has been nothing but folly now."

There was a pause as Raoul seemed to show a face of his eyes burned with a certain hatred and fury, and a string of curses escaped from his lips.

"That husband of yours, huh? Always ruining plans."

"He ruined your insane plots," I said. "Those dumb ones you take pride in."

Before Raoul could reply to my insult of him, I quickly cut in.

"Now, I want to get back on the main subject," my voice was rigid and firm. "I've come here on business."

"And on what business might you be here today?" his horrendous giggle had returned. Now, his gaze was mirroring the same madness and insanity as he had before.

My eyes narrowed. My glare became fiercer.  
"I am sure you actually know what it is, Raoul," my voice was distant and unwelcome. "Do not pretend any longer. You plan of something."  
"And what is it that I 'plan'? " a sarcastic guffaw bubbled from his throat.  
"Do you think I can actually escape? Here I am, chained and destined to be hanged to death. My henchmen are all trapped in prison, my closest connections cut off. What do you think I can even do?"  
He gestured his hands in a helpless manner. "My, my I do wonder," he said. "What can the poor me do now?"  
"Wait for your death sentence," I smiled grimly. "It is terrific news that you shall be punished for your heinous crimes, " I whispered.

"But not all of your servants have been brought to justice. I am sure there is one last spy of yours who have escaped."  
"Escaped? " For a moment, there was a true flicker of confusion in his eyes. But just as quickly, he regained his expression.  
But I saw that glint of confusion in his eyes. It was definitely genuine, unlike the fake masquerade he was carrying on with now. It was unmistakable. Now, why would he be confused?  
"Before you first arrived at the doorstep of my house and Erik was missing, there was an old lady who came to report the situation of your coming. She claimed to be one of our household, but she wasn't. She was your spy, wasn't she? "  
Another mocking laugh escaped from Raoul's lips. This time, he nearly cried in amusement as his horrendous laughter echoed in the room.  
" An old lady! You think I would actually hire someone like her!" he cracked. "I thought you were smarter than that, Christine. Of all the experts and professional spies I could get, you thought I would get some old, inexperienced grandma to look onto the case? Surely you know me better than that."  
That had me thinking now. For once, what Raoul said was actually logic. With all the money he possessed , he wouldn't hire someone like that. Raoul wasn't lying now… I could tell if he was. And then if what he said was possibly the truth…?

Now wait. If that lady wasn't from my household or part of Raoul's mad murderers, who might she be? She even knew the ongoing conflict then between me and Raoul. She also knew everything about my household with such great detail.  
Wait a minute. Just wait a minute. There was one person that lady could be.  
She could be... _her._

_That _very person...  
I had to find her. I had to find out and solve this issue. And I had to do it before time ran out.

Quickly!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was back in my household now. Erik was busy with some matters, and I still had some free time left.

I had to find that old lady. There was something especially important about her… something that I couldn't possibly have Erik to know.

I had to do all this research without him knowing… but who could I turn to? All the servants were loyal and wouldn't hesitate to tell Erik anything he asked. But then…

Ah, that was it! Meg Giry! _She _could keep the secret!

I fled into her room immediately. She could just find the address of the old lady.

Later on, I started telling Meg everything, from my visit to the prison, my suspicions, and the puzzling old lady. Meg took her laptop, did some vigorous typing on her own computer program, and appeared later on with a piece of paper. There was an address written on it.

I took the piece of paper and ran across the hallway, heading for the door. But that was when I bumped my head onto something huge… and actually strong.

This wasn't something.

This was _someone. _

Oh no.

I looked up to see the towering figure of that masked man, peering at me from his astounding height. I quickly hid the paper in my pocket.

"Hahahaha…" I forced an awkward laugh. "Hello," I coughed out nervously as I stared at him back.

_Please don't find out about what I'm trying to do, please don't find out. Please don't, oh please don't. _My head echoed loudly. I forced a smile, but it came out crooked and suspicious.

Under Erik's strong gaze, I felt like melting. But I couldn't possibly let him know what I was up to! I continued my embarrassing smile.

Erik returned my grin with a smirk of amusement.

"Now my dear Christine," he said, his voice sly. "What are you possibly up to now?"

My mind raced. My face showed that of guilt.

_You stupid Christine! _I yelled in my mind. _Your expression! It's a giveaway! _

"Nothing much," I replied as I attempted to hide my anxiousness. Quickly, I changed my funny grin into a sweet smile. "I'm just going to the supermarket. There's a huge discount sale going on."

Erik frowned in response.

"Didn't one of the servants went to the sale already?"

I froze.

_You stupid, stupid Christine! _My mind echoed. _Now you're really suspicious. _

"Then I'll go to the mall! You know, I just want to go out, get the fresh air and stuff like that." my failed attempt in a calm laugh came bubbling through as a creepy giggle.

Yet another expression of amusement flickered on his face, but I kissed Erik's cheek anyways and sped for the door.

"See you!" I waved goodbye, and sprinted away from the house. When I was far enough, I heaved a sigh of relief. It took me a while, walking from the mansion to the train station. Now that I was here, I began waiting for the train that would bring me to the street downtown. The address stated that the old lady's dwelling would be there.

As I leant on the wall lazily, my thoughts began to wander. First, I was thinking about Erik. He had undergone a drastic recovery since the time he was stabbed. Now he was full of energy and his strength had also returned. I remembered how afraid I was before when I saw him looking so pale and weak then. Now he could even tease me... that really meant that he had recovered and his health had returned.

But if there was one thing about Erik, it was his brain!

Unconsciously, I began to murmur my thoughts out loud.

"That Erik... too smart for his own good! Always reading me so easily... Sometimes I would want to be the mind reader." I pouted in my little tantrum. I remembered when he teased me so lightly just before. Simply annoying!

I was brought back to reality when I heard the bell alarm ringing. The train I had been waiting for had arrived at the station. I joined the crowd in boarding it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quickly, I had arrived at the street, as accordance with the address Meg had given me. I simply needed to walk a little further along the road.

A few minutes of strolling, and I had reached the place- an old and worn out house, small and squeezy.

I took the first few steps towards the door and knocked on it.

There was a moment of silence, before I heard the sounds of foot thumping on the floor. The door creaked open, and the face of an old, wrinkly woman appeared at the opening. She seemed shocked at the sight of me at first, but she welcomed me into her house with a friendly smile.

As I walked into her dwelling, the weak floorboards creaked unstably. The room was tiny, for there was only a small table, two wooden chairs and a little window half draped by a curtain.

I settled myself onto a chair. The old lady came to greet me.

"My dear, good afternoon! What would you prefer, tea or coffee?"

"Tea will do."

The elder lady hobbled off to her small kitchen with the floorboards groaning at every step. Seeing how frail she seemingly was, I got up to help her.

I helped pour the water and the tea, then served the drinks on her table. We sat for a few minutes in silence, quietly sipping tea. But then she was the one who first spoke:

"Well then, why might you be here, coming to my place? There aren't many visitors that would arrive at my house."

I paused, looked at her, then replied:

"I'm sure you know me," I said. "You came to my house to inform me of Raoul before. And you might guess the reason why I'm here. "

I continued, slowly.

"I've solved this little case with all the small clues that you gave. At first I thought you were Raoul's spy, but now that that was proven to be untrue, you are not an enemy,"

"But you aren't part of our household of servants either,"

Then I paused, as I stared right into the lady's gaze. Truth was awakening, and her eyes showed that of fear. Fear for the _real _truth.

"You're Erik's mother, aren't you? "


	22. Chapter 22 (Last Chapter)

_**DO NOT READ THIS MESSAGE. **_

_**Aha! I like your defiance. The following message I have here is actually super important by the way... You really mustn't skip it because it concerns with you reading this fanfic. **_

_**So guys, firstly before you read the story, I'd like to address some quite important things. **_

_**This is the last chapter and I will write the rest of my story just like how I normally do for a chapter, but at the end of my writing, I will be doing this "Fanfiction Confessions". Basically it's about how I felt when I was writing this fanfiction. I suggest you read through the whole thing, because there is a very important news I'm going to write inside also. Yes, it'll concern you all, definitely. **_

_**Now then, I shouldn't keep you back much longer. You can continue reading the story :)**_

* * *

"You're Erik's mother aren't you?"

She stared at me in genuine shock and surprise. An awkward silence ensued soon after that.

"Yes," she spoke softly, almost like a whisper. "I am his mother."

This time it was I who kept quiet. I gripped the cup handle firmly, as I looked down and started considering what words to use for this talk.

"He was without you for a long time, trying to survive in this world."

She nodded her head quietly in shame whenever I spoke a word about Erik.

Then I continued:

"I came here to know why. Why did you... _abandon _him?"

But instead of the silent nods she gave or a small reply to my question, she burst out in tears and in agony. It was her sudden reaction of defiant screaming that made me flinch.

"NO!" she denied so strongly. "I didn't want to separate from him. I didn't! It was her.!"

And then her voice started to be softer and more cautious, but each word came out as sharp and cold as a pin needle.

"It was all her... She did it. _She _took him away from me!"

_What? _My mind twirled, half in shock, half curious.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It's a long story, " she paused, then continued to peer into my eyes. "Only I know it. No one else does."

I stared at her back. "Please go on."

"It all started when I met my husband and married him," she said slowly. "He was a great genius and I... was simply obsessed with him."

"We were a good couple, or at least that's what I think. We were doing so well at the economic side, earning enough money to sustain our family. "

"And then I got pregnant with my first child. We were both so happy, my husband and I. We were excited for the new child we were going to have, but unbeknownst to us... my sister had other plans. Many other plans. She came with the idea that if my husband were to be so intelligent, then his future child would be too. After about a few years when I had already given birth and Erik was still a young boy then, she took him. "

"She figured if she would raise Erik as her own child, he would be loyal to her. Then she would use that intelligence he had, to be able to earn more money. For you see, me and my husband were rich, and that was all because of how my husband was clever in almost anything. He of course, knew how to make the money fast and rolling."

"But the day when my sister took Erik away from me, everything shattered. It was the peaceful life that I led disappearing right before my very eyes. Everything I treasured... was all soon gone. "

I listened intently and silently. Every word, every phrase and sentence she said, I thought about them and digested every bit of shocking information into my mind.

My mouth unconsciously opened, but my eyes and ears remained alert.

" I was sent into a trauma, with my emotions immediately bringing me to turmoil. I was sent to the hospital, because my depression brought my health into a serious condition. Then Erik's father was so angry then. He wanted to chase my sister and get his son back, but because of my frail state, he couldn't."

"I was just being a burden then, and my sister escaped. She fled away, to somewhere unknown. Then I returned back to my healthy self, but it took a few more months for me to recover. For years both me and my husband searched, looking for my sister and our son. But when we did find her house... "

"She had said Erik ran away from her. At first we did not know what exactly occurred, but over time I uncovered the truth. When my sister took Erik in, she discovered his vile face. But she couldn't return my son back. She was a fugitive then."

"Thus she decided to raise him up, but treated Erik horribly. She was disgusted at Erik's face. And my son, thinking that his aunt was his real mother, had enough of the ill treatment he got. He fled, went into business and worked, until he reached where he was now. And then, just 6 years ago, my husband passed away. I was devastated, feeling so angry with myself and my sister. If my sister hadn't taken away Erik then, and if I wasn't so sickly, me and my husband could've led a good life with our son, not feeling guilty for the rest of our years. "

"It was only then recently that I found Erik again. It was the time when he first kidnapped you... But I dared not meet him."

"But why won't you?" I inquired, my curiosity growing at the very moment. "Why not?"

"It's because... " she turned to look away from me, her eyes reflecting shame." It's because I have failed. As a mother, a wife, and a person."

I reached for her back and started to console her as she continued to speak.

"Just look at me! What kind of mother I am, to lose my son and let him live in the harshness of this world! And think about how useless I am, time and time again to my husband and to the people who needed me the most! I failed them... " she paused, eyes glassy. "And I am so very sorry."

Then I looked at her with eyes full of pity, and brought her to me so I could hug her.

"Yes you are," I said. "I know you are very sorry. But you needn't blame all to yourself. Things will get better from this point on here... Everything will be fine. You were just a victim of this whole incident, but from now on, I'll make sure you'll be alright."

"Now then," I looked at the old lady. "I would like to introduce myself formally. The name is Christine Destler and what's yours?"

"Carne," she shook hands with me. "You can call me Mother Carne if you don't mind."

"Okay then. If you are fine with this, could you tell me a bit more about your past?"

She smiled warmly and I grinned back. A silent conversation took place between us at that moment.

"I used to be a doctor in my youth, working away in long hours all the time. I was transferred to another hospital one day, and that was where I met my husband. I have to say, I did hate him. He wasn't just a doctor, he was a lawyer too. And the fact that whenever he did his work or procedures, the results were always outstanding. It bothered me a lot, really. I tried harder every time, hoping to one day surpass him. And I always ignored him though, except when we were forced to work together. He was my senior by few years, and it was indeed rude of me to avoid him. Anyways,I'll fast forward my life story - some things happened, and I fell in love with him. So I was actually chasing after him all the time, until the day he, too, fell in love with me, then we became married. "

Wow... I thought as I listened. When I first came to this house, I had never expected this much- the past of Erik, even the life story of his mum.

"Now then, what do you think about Erik?" Mother Carne asked, voice almost as soft as a whisper.

I thought quietly about it.

"He is a genius, rather musical, sometimes a little violent (chapter 1),overall, rather possessive."

From Mother Carne came a loud but pleasant laugh that filled the air. She grinned.

"That intelligence of his is from his father. Violence? Maybe his father too. He was a little rough after all. The musical side should be from his father too."

"And the possessive part... I think he just might have inherited it from me. "

My eyebrow raised up. One of the greatest mysteries in the world had just been solved.

Then I looked at my watch, seeing that I overstayed at the house. I gently took Mother Carne by her hand as I began to walk for the door.

"I better get going really. I need to return back quickly, and I really want you to come with me. "

"Come? What for?"

"So you could stay in the mansion, of course! No worries. I can explain the whole situation to Erik."

_But it would be hard to convince him though, _I thought. Then, I turned the door knob, ready to walk out.

But then I saw a black car reared up at one side of the empty road. And from there I saw... Erik.

With eyes blazing in fury and anger.

That meant he knew. He came, he found out everything, he heard the conversation between me and Carne. I saw him come out of the car and he stood peering at me and Carne from his tall height. His eyes dug right into me, as if he was staring deep into my soul. I took a deep breath and looked back strongly at his gaze.

"Come, I'll drive you back home." Me and Carne went into the car, but throughout the whole ride, Erik had the aura of anger. In the vehicle, it felt like I was suffocating. No one spoke a word, no one did.

When we did arrive back at the mansion, a servant came to Carne. Carne was escorted in, with some tea and tidbits served to her.

As for me and Erik, he had directed a menacing gaze to me again.

_Into the study room, _he gestured. I walked in with him.

Then we both settled ourselves on chairs and we were facing one another. There was an awkward silence, but I broke it.

"So," I said, as I tried to steady my breathing. "What do you want to ask?"

He leaned forward at me, amber eyes flashing.

"I already know it. I do not need to ask," his voice almost sounded threatening. "What I came here for, is to have a talk. A talk with _you._"

I wanted to hide, I so really wanted to. But I mustered my courage up, and looked back at him, my gaze not wavering.

"What is it?" I challenged boldly. He was a little surprised with my response, but yet did not seem to really be unfazed by me.

"Meeting her! Why would you even do it?"

"I know about how you've been abandoned when you were young, but I'm curious as to why someone who left you would be concerned about you! Can't you see? The truth has finally come to light!"

"Too many truths. Too many things."

I stared at him back.

"Well, now that you've known everything," I said slowly. "What are you going to do now?"

Everything was quiet for a moment then. As I peered into his eyes, I seemed to realise what his silent gaze meant.

"You don't mean to... " I choked. "... Abandon her, right?"

A continued quietness of silent consideration gave me the creepy goosebumps. I spoke up immediately.

"Look," I said, my every word thought in caution. "I know this is too much for you. There's a lot of emotions involved in this issue, but she has been a victim of this whole incident. She never wanted to give you a tough childhood in the first place, really. And besides..."

"She's your only mother," I paused, as my eyes started to gleam. "You know I don't have a mother. And you know, even though your mum might have messed huge things up back then, you can't change the fact about who she is to you. As much as I want, I can't have _my _mother back." I choked, the tears were falling rapidly now. "But your only parent is still here with you, able to talk to you. Why can't you give her a chance?"

Then Erik was really in deep thought. Minutes passed, and I did not disturb him, for I wanted him to think this matter thoroughly. Erik then balled his hand into a fist and gripped tightly, before he talked.

"Tell the servants to get an empty room. I want the cooks to arrange a huge feast with the best dishes and delicacies for dinner. I will welcome a lost family member," then he turned again to face me with a sad smile on his face. "As for me, I will have some more thinking to do."

I understood immediately that he was willing to let Carne with us. It was just that too much had been said today. He needed to sort out his confusing emotions about the issue, and that was all.

I went on to tell Erik's orders to the rest of the servants. Carne was easily accepted to be my mother-in-law. The only thing was that Carne and Erik were still awkward with one another. As for me, I treated Carne as if she was my real mother. Things passed by and life was peaceful. Of course, there was the occasional quarrelling between me and Erik, and we were sometimes on bad terms. But usually our disagreement would last no more than 2 days- I've learnt to forgive and forget.

Well anyways, I am still glad about how I'm not going to meet a madman like Raoul again or have someone precious to me about to pass away. At least, not anytime soon I hope. Now I think it's time the story ended. I've reread what I wrote, like my raw opinions and all, and I do have to say- I guess I did mature by a lot by being with Erik. Oh wait, I think I better write an ending, else I will certainly forget.

Life at the Destler family is great and as ordinary as any other family. Except that we have a masked man, a mansion, and a whole lot of servants. Plus a pretty young wife (which is me! :D)

Signing off,

Christine Daae (teehee I finally wrote a book finish)

**THE END**

..

..

* * *

Some important announcements by me...

Hey guys! How did you find the ending? It's a sweet, happy one, and I think you guys really deserve a satisfying ending for the chapter. After all, I've given you countless cliffhangers and made you suffer enough in curiosity XD from the past chapters.  
Now, I'd like to get back to the main subject.  
Firstly, concerning about the fanfiction, I want to apologise to you all.  
I'm sorry that I couldn't bring you a better quality of my story. A reader who had been reading fanfictions in this Web for 10 years, came and started criticising about the flow of my story.  
Well, I am very aware about the mistakes in my fan fiction. Yes, I do know.  
But well, I'd like to say that 10 years ago, when that person started reading fan fictions, I was 3-4 years old. During that time, I don't think I even knew how to read English, let alone write it.  
And then the next thing I want to say is, is that I lack experience. Like a lot.  
I wasn't really given the opportunity to write stories. All I've been doing is living on dreams of being an author. When it came to writing, people just taught me that I had to have a "beginning, climax and an ending" for a story. The rest of the writing job was on my own.  
Only just 3 years ago, did my composition writing efforts pay off. The teachers finally paid attention about my writing.  
But well, all I had ever been writing was compositions. Like about 500+ words max per compo. A story chapter has to have maybe about 2500 words. And that's a big jump for me, cuz it's 5 times the difficulty.  
I've tried my best, but I've reached only about 1500 words for each chapter. I've always wished I could write more and grant you a story that could satisfy even more people, but I feel that my lack of experience is the thing weighing me down.  
If writing is a talent, what you're tasting is a purely raw talent. There's no one teaching me, honing my skills or whatever. What you've been reading is a 13-14 year old kid's attempt at writing.  
And okay, now I would like to move on from that part. There are some super interesting facts concerning the fan fiction that I would like to share with you.

1) Initially, this fan fiction was meant to be 4 chapters long. Then I extended it to 10 chapters. Afterwards 15 chapters. But now, it's ended in 22 chapters.  
2) I didn't make the whole "kidnapping idea" by my pure imagination. There was a super well done fan fiction that wrote about Christine being kidnapped by Erik. But the person never finished the story. Anyways, you'll have to find her story at .net , the title should be "At last I see what comes from being loved". You'll find that the beginning of my story is super similar to hers, except that she didn't finish her work completely and gave up halfway.  
3) Remember at around Chapter 10-13 (I think) when I said about how Raoul was going to come to Christine's house soon, and a lot of horrible and major stuff was going to happen? Well, actually, after I typed that, I just want to admit to you all that...  
I completely had no idea what was going to happen next. Like I totally didn't have an idea at all. Just note that a 13 year old girl fooled you :D  
It was only after talking to my friend, did she come up with an idea about "Erik being stabbed".  
Actually, Erik was supposed to be reported "hurt but not going to die" after being stabbed, and the drama about him going to die wasn't supposed to happen, but that was my idea anyways :D. I wanted to give you all a roller coaster ride of emotions, and that succeeded to some. I mean, there were really some people who read the fan fiction all at once, and started daydreaming for the rest of the day, not knowing whether to cry or laugh. Ah, but I must really say, that I did go into a daze and also didn't know whether to laugh or cry when I was thinking about what to write for the story. Just note, I transferred my emotions to you :D  
4) Now the 4th thing I want to say is that I dreamt Chapters 1-3 of my fan fiction, and I was seeing it all from Christine's POV. That dream also inspired me to write the story. The rest of the fan fiction's plot was my long and hard planning efforts coming alive.  
5) Okay here's a really important thing you want to know.  
Q: Will there be a sequel for "And he loved her (fanfiction)"?  
A: Nope, unfortunately there won't be. But, don't be too sad, because I have good news here...  
Although I will no longer be continuing the fan fiction, I am thinking of writing what I call " Side stories ". Their not part of the main plot, aren't exactly as long as a usual chapter, but they describe about the small things between Erik and Christine's lives. Thing is, I might not be writing them. It really depends on all of you. If there's quite some people who want me to write "Side stories", then yep I will write for you guys. If there really isn't much... I might not touch the story again. I mean, it's no use writing extra stuff meant for people, when people don't want it.  
But here's another thing. Even though my first fanfiction is over, I've actually wrote a second one. It's called "Her Angel". Just go to my profile and check the works I have done. You should be able to find the fan fiction called "Her Angel". It's a phantom of the Opera fan fiction.  
6) Now, for the next chapter, I'll be posting rejected phanfiction parts. Basically they are chapters that I didn't post as part of the main plot because it didn't hit my standard. I thought it was interesting to let you read them.  
7) Last thing for the day, I have a request. You see, I wrote an essay that talked about someone who is super dear to me, but I don't know how to show the essay to her. Would you not mind reading it? I'll post it right below here. I hope you'll tell me what you thought of it, because everything I wrote there is true, and my real emotions are in it. Thanks so much guys! :) By the way if you like my writing (both the fan fiction and my life story), do share about it to your friends.

Here is a true account of my own honest views and opinions made into a story (1500+ words)

I'm sure we have fears. We all certainly do. In our hearts, a common dread and unease resides in us. That common fear which most humans have… is the fear that our beloved will be gone.

There are these people whom you see everyday of your life. You walk with them, smile with them, sometimes even have conflicts with them. But the moment their existence have been taken away from you daily lifestyle, everything around you changes. Especially how your normal days would turn shocking and full of despair at first.

Those people are your beloved, ones whom you have grown close to and form a strong bond with. They are your loved ones. But it is a sad thing to note that no matter how hard you wish, no one stays with you forever. No one. In the end of the day, Separation would happen, whether you like it or not. But the pain Separation inflicts is strong. It is something that can never be forgotten, a memory that cannot be erased. A kind of scar that stays with you forever, whether you like it or not.

She was that kind of person who wouldn't give people a huge impression. She wasn't that overly beautiful or rich. She didn't have quite a famous reputation either. In fact, her looks were that of an average person, and she was someone you would describe as… completely ordinary.

I remember how I met her. I was six at that time, and my parents had hired her as a domestic worker. I didn't expect much from her at that time. She was a _maid_. But my dad would rather refer her as a "helper" since "helper" sounded better than "maid". I only looked at her plainly and muttered a word of greetings.

And then the first night came when she would stay in our house. She shared a bedroom with me since there were not many rooms. But that was when I heard sobbing. Crying. There were muffled cries coming from the bed next to me and I turned to look at the new maid. Why were there tears? Why was she sad? I nudged her as I asked her why.

Oh, how I remember that night. She told me she missed her family. She was away from them for the first time in a foreign country to earn money. I simply stared at her as she continued her soft sobbing. And then I went to hug her. Told her not to be sad anymore. That was when I learnt of her name. She was called Alma. She would be with me for the next seven years to take care of me.

Since on most days, my parents were out always working. Usually I was alone, but Alma was always there. She did the housework and all the chores, cooked my meals and did the shopping. She was there everyday. Seven years was a long period, it would only be after quite some time before her contract ends. At least that was what I thought.

Time would pass by as it would all the time. Time would go on its own pace, eventually adding the hours to days, days to weeks and to months, and then years. About seven years would pass by then. Seven years that was never enough time to begin with.

I can remember it all. When I was sick, she was always there. She brought me to school and fetched me home everyday without fail. When I was sad, she would talk to me. She always provided the listening ear whenever I needed it. She was someone whom I never thought would meet, and yet we did. She was someone whom I grew close to unconsciously. Even I never realised. Bit by bit, day by day, I started to like her even more.

And finally the last day came. We were at the airport together as she waited for her flight. I cried. My parents could not afford her to work in my house anymore as the price for having a domestic worker had gone up. I was screaming against fate. Crying against reality. I was helpless to change what was going to happen next. I was still too young to be able to do anything. I could do only _nothing._

Yet so, the thought of us never meeting each other again sunk into my head deeply. For all those years and months, I had put the idea of us separating at the back of my mind. I comforted myself, saying that it was a long time to come. It wouldn't happen until much later. There was still time, time for me to be with her together. There was still time…

That was something I couldn't say anymore. Time had run out. The seconds had gone dry. All our moments together had to be reduced to a halt. I had to be left alone now, all alone. Right before me, she walked away. Walked towards the waiting area for her flight as I stood sadly, watching her go.

The air at that time wasn't the cooling and comfortable air-conditioned feeling. It felt like blistering ice, making me shiver and freezing my arms. My tears ran down my cheeks, my sadness taking over me.

She was gone this time now. I would never be able to meet her again.

As I left the airport, I returned home with something new. A terrifying scar. In my heart, it felt something had plunged right deep inside me. But why was it so painful? Why did it hurt me so much, and leave me so broken now? Why couldn't I stop crying? Why did it felt like an aching hole in my heart?

The sadness, the tears, they never stopped. Those days when I would hear her footsteps as she walked between those rooms. The smell of her cooking, the sound of the broom brushing against the floor was never the same. Nothing was the same. Her presence alone was the most drastic effect on me. The fact that she wasn't there was such a huge impact on me. Even the most insignificant things, the way how the house was cleaned, or what the food was now. They all made me cry when I thought about her. And I could feel my heart trembling.

At night I cried and cried, the hole in my heart never ceased to go away. The pain was still there, just killing me. And no matter how I sob and wish, and hope and hope, she would never be there. She would not be with me, no matter what. She would just… never be there.

And I carry on until today with this scar in me. A now old wound that reminded me so much about the pain and the hurt of being close with someone. Was that what you called love? Love need not be romantic. It came to me, unknowingly, and so much that the person I met was part of family inside my heart. And now that she was gone, the pain in my heart would always be there. Perhaps the hurt now would not be of such an intensity unlike before. That moment of Separation had come and passed, and now went by to become merely a memory.

And now, I too, remember. Besides the pain I felt, Alma had brought me a warm childhood, a bunch of golden days that would stay in my heart. An unmarked treasure that holds more value than money can bring. My memories of her, Alma.

_Please review my fan fiction for side stories and about your thoughts. Hey, the silent readers out there! I hope you will at least write a sentence back, then I'll finally know who have been following up with my story all the time!_


	23. Rejected Phanfiction Parts

Please do not mistake this as a new chapter. As I've said, I'll be posting the rejected parts of my fan fiction.

There are a few reasons why I would discard those parts. It's either because the writing didn't hit my standard, or the cast has broken out of character, or I created the wrong atmosphere.

Now, here are the Rejected Parts!

* * *

**Rejected 01**

_This was during the time when Erik was missing, and Christine was talking to Meg. (This is the part where it never got posted). Raoul was about to arrive the house, everything was getting serious then..._

"Raoul can't harm you when you meet up with him first. That's because his actions would be seen publicly, and all his wealth and power are based off on his reputation." That was what Erik had said, and I was repeating it in my mind over and over nervously. At any time now in a few minutes, Raoul would arrive by the door, and I was alone in my bedroom with Meg.

"Oh Meg... I really don't know what to do. Where is Erik anyways?"

"Busy with some important matters, as he said." Meg combed the locks of my hair neatly.

With all the thoughts of fluster and frustration invading my mind, I threw a slight fit as I lay back on my bed suddenly and sighed deeply in thought.

"Oh why oh why Meg, do things have to come to such point? I tried to leave him, but my heart was just piercingly painful and I couldn't bring myself to do it. To escape like how I had planned to." I started mumbling in a daze as Meg simply stared at me in surprise.

"And..." I muttered through the covers. "I have to meet that despicable psychopath." Meg resumed combing my hair in silence as I fumbled in my thoughts.

What exactly was Erik's plan? What could he even do to Raoul?

As I racked my brain for answers, distressed sighs instead stretched out from my mouth.

"Maybe you should just leave it all to Erik and stop worrying." Two gentle hands ascended on my shoulders as I resumed sitting still once more. "For all you know, the enemy is not to be messed with. Erik can think up of something." Meg said as she carefully let my locks drop to my sides.

"It's Raoul and all my fault for dragging you all in this. I can't possibly leave Erik all to it. Raoul's an insane-"

"Christine, Christine." Meg locked gazes with me as she looked at me seriously. "Play the lady. Put on a disguise and trick him," I saw Meg's eyes crinkled in amusement. "Now that I too, have known what Raoul actually did to Dorothy and the others, I say you play fierce and cold,"

"You can act and pretend. Do that on your part. We have a mansion of people to save."

With that, Meg walked away as I heard the door swung back with a slam behind me. Instead of the usual, bubbly Meg, this was the cold-hearted and angry one. I could tell simply from her tone of words that she was seething with fury, that it had rippled my skin with goosebumps.

Put on a disguise and trick Raoul eh? My mind resounded with the thought. In fact it sounded delightful and a much better plan to look better rather than my true, frightened self. With that, I wore a wide grin as I stepped out of the room.

_Reasons for not posting this part:_

_Meg broke out of her usually gentle and caring character. The atmosphere seemed so wrong. (It's supposed to be a hopeless, fearful kind of atmosphere.)_

* * *

**Rejected 02**

_The part when Erik was stabbed, and he might pass away anytime soon._

Erik was at the critical stage.

Constantly the doctor was sent into his ward to execute the emergency operations on him, but all that came out of it was an exhausted doctor with a sad frown.

The servants came to visit Erik, but it wasn't to wish Erik recovery. They came to mourn for him.

All we were doing were merely prolonging Erik's life by a few days. But even everyone amongst me knew that it was hopeless.

Erik was a gone case. The wound had plunged so deeply in his flesh.

I knew about Erik's condition, but even so in my desperation I refused to believe it was true. There had to been some miracle happening, he had to be just... back.

But I merely looked painfully at Erik's unconscious state. There was nothing, simply nothing I could ever do. Everything felt so helpless, with me only hoping and hoping, only knowing that chances were extremely dull.

But still, I could not accept the reality. It was too much to handle, too much breaking news. And it was so solemn and depressing at the same time that I refused to believe in it.

Just by looking at Erik in his incredibly weak state, I could feel my heart being tormented and tortured by what I saw. Most of the time, only more tears flowed from my eyes. But whenever I cried, the nurses would merely pull me back to my own ward, back to my own bed.

The nurses had said that my emotions were so unstable that I was not supposed to dwell into much negative thoughts.

But it hurt. It pained me so deeply to see things like this. Everything around me felt tortuous and against me, and there were constant scary voices speaking and shrouding my mind with confusion. My head hurt terribly, and my heart was torn.

He was deathly pale and much weaker than I had last seen him before. The sight of his state had brought my knees to the floor, as I started to snivel and weep.

"Erik," I grasped his hand. His fingers were incredibly cold even as I let the warmth of my hand touch him. I held his fingers close to me.

_Reasons for not posting:_

_I only wrote until this point, then I had no idea where to go from next. Maybe not what you might think, but I felt the ideas were rather scrambled. Like everything spread into different aspects, and so much that I didn't think this part was really nice._

* * *

**Rejected 03**

_At that time when Erik first kidnapped Christine and after a few times of Christine trying to escape, this deleted scene actually happened..._

I let my hands touch his cheek, and then... my lips touched his warm lips. Erik was so bewildered then. The kiss went on and on, with my chest to his. And at last I pulled myself away, my breathing loud and heavy. Stop, a voice had echoed in my mind. For that one moment I was leashed from control, just acting on desire.

And there, stood Erik. Erik in perhaps his weakest state, for I could see all his expressions showing, so much shock, yet so much longing, and so much satisfaction hidden deep within himself.

Expressions and emotions. It was something Erik could hide so well, but now it was too easy to read him.

"I love you," He whispered, a gentle smile spreading across his face.

My heart has started to thump wildly. My mind was racing so feverishly. What exactly was I feeling? Why had I just acted so boldly to Erik? Wasn't Erik the one I feared so much?

Suddenly something struck my mind. Realization had hit me.

"Erik, I..." I said while peering into his eyes. "I have fallen for you too."

_Reasons for not posting:_

_This was meant to come out around Chapter 3-4, which was way to quick, much quicker than Chapter 5 when Christine falls in love with Erik. Plus, IT'S SO MUSHY! GAHHHH_

_I've never been in romances cuz I'm just too young, I've only known this from TV shows that I was forced to watch by certain friends... I think of the older teenage girls or adult women it's fine for you, but it's too much for me! Can't believe I even wrote it, It's too embarrassing._

_Next rejected part..._

* * *

**Rejected 04**

_When Christine first meets Meg. They were supposedly to have not met each other before (in school), and this was their actual first meeting. Anyways, this whole part has been scrapped away._

"I'm coming in," there were several knocks on the door before a servant came in with a tray of tea and biscuits. She had beautiful orange curly hair and she grinned cheekily at me as she walked into the room. She was probably about my age of 19 and was about my height, and she greeted me bubbly.

"Morning Christine! Master Erik had asked me to bring in for you some tea- Oh, but where are my manners? My name is Megan Giry, but I prefer to be called Meg if you please. And also, I do not know what exactly you would like for tea. Feel free to choose from the spread." Immediately I felt welcomed by her presence. She was rather friendly and was also the first person I had talked to other than Erik ever since coming to this mansion.

"Hello Meg. Erm, could you pass the hot chocolate and garlic bread? Those are my absolute favourites." Immediately we had started conversing and chattering excitedly almost about everything- From about the mansion, and then about Erik, and lastly about our childhood lives. Meg had been quite the mischievous child when she was young, for she was always pulling pranks at the teachers and getting into trouble. As for me, my life was one of a shy study bookworm, but the part about me that had interested Meg the most was how I loved singing. Meg's eyes had glittered earnestly when I told her about how I felt music surrounding me as I sang.

"My dear Christine! You must have that music talent! Well, as for me, when it came to music, I would much prefer to dance. You know? Ballet dance. Yes, I very much love to do that."

* * *

_This part of the actual whole text went missing. I can't find the linking part here, only the second part of Christine and Meg's conversation._

* * *

Everything was real last night, the gentle Erik and the music, and me hugging him. Immediately I blushed furiously. I hugged Erik! My mind whirled in embarrassment.

"Christine?" Meg asked as she looked at me. My cheeks must have been so flushed and red.

"Meg," I whispered. "Last night Erik came to my bedroom, and I hugged him because I thought it was a dream. I mean I really meant to hug him, but it's just too embarrassing..."

"Christine. Doesn't this mean you've fallen in love with Erik?" She smiled gently at me. "Erik is a good man, really. It's just that ever since you came, he had been really extreme around here. And one more thing," She stretched towards my ear and said in a soft whisper.

"I am sure Erik will kill me for saying this, and so would my mother, Mdm Giry, so you must keep this a secret. Did you know that ever since you arrived here, at a late hour at night when everyone was asleep, Erik would go to your bedroom and sing you a lullaby? You were always so tired to not hear, but I think yesterday it must have surprised Erik that you were awake. That's because every night when you were asleep, he would not only softly sing, but he would actually give you a goodnight kiss on the cheek without fail,"

My eyes had indeed popped out, and I was sure that I had blushed so furiously now. Erik kissed me every night? And I was actually in love with him? This was too much to bear. A few weeks ago, I had tried to escape from Erik and had actually hated him so much. So much fear and hate for him. There can be no way I was in love. Definitely no way.

"Oh yeah, one more thing, Christine. When is your birthday? Mine has passed a long time ago on January 6."

"It's on 11 October." I replied.

Meg's eyes had grown with surprise.

"My dear! That is but a few days away! Today is the 5th October. I must have a present prepared for you then. Oh and the time! I have to go now Christine! See you tomorrow."

With that, the door slammed with Meg hurrying away frantically, while I was merely staring into space. My mind was indeed stirring, and I had actually forgotten my own birthday, with all that mess about coming to Erik's mansion. And the fact that I fell in love with Erik, I thought. Quickly I went back to sewing stitches before I decided to take an afternoon nap. At that moment when I had crept to my bed... Was it me, or did a shadow slid past from the corner of my eyes and disappeared?

_Reasons for not posting:_

_Firstly, this writing here never reached my standard or expectations. It almost did, but it failed because it wasn't good enough. So I discarded the idea away. Next thing- it's kind of scrambled again, the plot for this part. I don't like the way the whole idea was spread out and so messy and stuff. So I discarded it._

_Now I'm done with posting Rejected Phanfics. Till' next time, bye!_


	24. Is Phantom of the Opera Real? (Not SS!)

Hey guys. I'm sorry for a false alarm. This isn't a side story. I mean a side story is coming up soon, please don't be too disappointed. Instead, I want to share to you a rather interesting topic…

Q: Is the Phantom of the Opera real?

Yes. No. Maybe. This is the topic I'm getting into now. Any inquiries, write in the comments/reviews section. If you have any phan friends, you may want to share them about this. Meanwhile, I would like to get back to the topic.

By the way I want you to know that Gaston is an investigative novelist (or some word like that I'm not sure XD) Basically, he was sent to investigate about what happened in an opera house, and this inspired him to write 'Phantom of the Opera'.

The setting of 'Phantom of the Opera', where the location is a opera house in Paris, is real. There is indeed an opera house known as the Garnier Opera House (you can google it). Apparently it was rumoured to have a ghost, or phantom haunting the very opera. There is even a horseshoe that is put on a door (I think) of the opera house, in hopes to ward off the phantom.

Also, the opera house was found to have an underground lake, underground places and all, just as described in the book, or shown in the movie and musical of POTO. Some are wondering how the book can have its descriptions in such accurate detail, so more suspect that what Gaston Leroux wrote is really real.

But here's my perception- I think Gaston merely mixed facts and fiction in his book.

Let me tell you this first- the main characters in the book are real. There really was a phantom, whose name instead of Erik, was Eric. Raoul and Phillipe probably didn't exist. As for the character Christine Daae, there was a real lady whose name was Christine Nilsson. The description of Christine Daae and Christine Nilsson is actually so incredibly similar…

Though the characters and the setting of the opera house is real, about the romance between Christine and the phantom, that might be fabricated by Gaston, I am not really sure.

Also, remember that there was one part in the movie/musical/book when the chandelier was crashed by the phantom? Well, no one was sure if it was the phantom who crashed it, but one of the counterweights of a chandelier in the Garnier Opera House fell, and killed a woman called Madame Chomette, who was a concierge.

For those who didn't read the book, Gaston did state about how the chandelier fell, killing a lady who also was a concierge.

Funny isn't it?

The next thing I want to say is this. Evidence had been found that Monsieur Leroux heard a strange rumour during a visit to the Opera House in 1908 that one of Garnier's architects, named Eric, had asked to live underneath the incredible structure … and hadn't been seen since.

It's no coincidence that Leroux's phantom is a man named '_Erik'_ who was a contractor for Garnier.

Now, here's a link that talks about 'the Phantom of the Opera' being real. There are many sites who aren't exactly reliable (e.g. blogspot can be written by anyone) but this site seems to be quite okay.

2014/08/26/unmasking-the-parisian-phantom-of-the-opera/

If you can't click the link from here, go to my bio(profile). I'll post the link there also.

Now I hope you have enjoyed this little topic that I wrote about. Tell me you reactions about this, I so really want to hear. By the way, I will release a side story soon, since many people asked me to do so.

Oh yes, one more thing. If you have enjoyed my 1st phanfiction, I hope you would read my new phantom of the opera fan fiction: It's called 'Her Angel'.

If you can't find the story, go to my profile, click the works/ fan fictions I have done and search for 'Her Angel'. You should be able to find it then.

I really hope you would review that story. For those who read it before, news flash! I rewrote that fan fiction's first chapter.

Now thank you very much all! I've got to go now! See you soon. :)


	25. Extra Chapter 1

I don't really know much about it either. It had been such a normal day, whether it was the mundane Monday morning, or the relaxing Fridays, but I had gotten bored after a while. The servants were always there to do the chores and the cooking, and Erik was always the one away in business. Basically, there was pretty much nothing I would do in any average day.

And then, I finally shattered these boring days by asking a question to Erik, it must have probably given him a surprise.

He was just at the coffee table, drinking his coffee (And I definitely do not know how he does it with his mask) as he read the newspaper. It was a Sunday today, and finally he could just take a break from work.

And I had this weighing thought in my mind for a while now, and I had been considering this for so long.

"Erik," I came to him as he looked up at me. There was a short, quiet pause. "Can I go to school again?"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"It's not that I'm against it," I felt his warm fingers brushing at my face. "But you don't really need to work in the future. I'd rather you be stressed-free."

"But oh, come on, it's so boring after a while," I let my fingers grasp his slowly. "I was halfway in my education until you kidnapped me."

Once again, with his golden eyes and that still face, I could not read his emotions. Yet again there was another silent pause, as he considered what I said quietly. And then he spoke.

"How do you want you education arranged then?"

And I was smiling at this.

"Perhaps I could go back to my old school?"

"But your school has already marked you missing. Going back there means questioning, and the police."

"And I went 'missing' because of you." I did a small little pout there, just to tease Erik.

His hand was brushing at my cheek, and then he replied again.

"Unless you would go there in another identity. You would have to put on a disguise though."

"But I don't like faking! It's kind of illegal."

And then we both looked at each other straight in the eyes. Once again, I could even feel the golden eyes piercing straight into me.

"How about I find you a teacher? Won't that be easy?"

"Or maybe I could arrange my education by myself?"

He took a sip of coffee, before he looked at me again.

"There aren't many schools there who accept women already married at your age."

And then, out came a little frustrated sigh from me.

"And so, must I remain bored for the rest of my life?"

It was this moment I felt his fingers tangling in my locks.

"I'll get your education arrangements done. You won't have to worry then."

It was at this that I grinned, kissed him on the cheek, and went away to my room.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The next day came, with Erik walking into my room with some papers. I turned to him immediately.

"You will be taught by a private tutor."

"That's great."

"Your lessons starts tomorrow."

"That's quick! And who might be my teacher then?"

"Me."

"You?"

Silence ensued. Those golden eyes were glowing. My head was whirling with confusion.

"Wait. You're going to teach me. You. You're going to teach me?"

A quiet nod came from him. More questions flashed in my head.

I had memories of Erik being my piano teacher. _That was a nightmare._

But now my husband was going to be my teacher. And there was no way I could object since I had asked for someone to teach me after all.

"How about another tutor?" In desperation, I made a plea. But I knew he saw this coming. With a smile, he replied no.

_That smile._

The hair at the end of my back stood up immediately. With that smirk, he closed the door.

Well this time, it really was my fault.

R.I.P. Christine Destler.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Now I knew why people hated Mondays. By all logical reasoning, Monday had to be dreaded.

I already got up and had prepared all my books and stationary in my room. And it was at this moment, the door creaked open. I tensed up. My spine was tingling frantically.

Suddenly, I felt a warm breath brushed my skin.

I jumped out of my seat in fright.

I turned around, saw _him, _and quickly got back to my seat. Erik, although with a questioning expression, started out the lessons quickly. The way he taught was indeed understandable and fine, until he started stacking piles of thick books on the table.

"Your homework," he told me as he picked up a book. "Your revision here," as he pointed at a massive text in the book. "Memorise these pages and complete these sums. Submission is tomorrow. I know you can do this." Yet again a smile, and he left the room.

I think this time he was teasing me. Mind games! He was playing mind games.

I had spent every single day complete homework after lessons. The amount of work to do was a nightmare. Every time I finally finished my revision, I would just black out on the study table and fall into a deep sleep.

And who would have known that when another day came again, I had finished my work at last and I let my head rest on the study table. Usually I would not awake until it was super early in the morning. But this time, it was just purely accidental that I happened to wake up all of a sudden.

And in front of me wasn't my usual mug of water or piles of papers and books.

Just a face in front of me half-masked.

It took me a few seconds to slowly analyse the situation, before I wanted to run back.

But then, I realised even his fingers were tangled in my hair. And that he was sleeping. Just quietly taking a nap. It was this that I smirked, and let my head rest on the table again.

And then, gently and slowly I rested my hands at the side of Erik's face, before I fell asleep again.

So much for studying.


End file.
